In Her Dreams
by Melanie Carter
Summary: Bella doesn't mind that Edward left. She doesn't hold it against him. She doesn't pine for him like she did before. All because she has him once more, every night, in her dreams. It's like her never left once she falls asleep. Then the Cullens come back..
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**A/N: Hello and welcome to _In Her Dreams_! This was the first story I ever wrote, like EVER last year. It's done the Twilighted and now I've decided to publish it here. It is in no way perfect – it's clumsy, brief and has a few mistakes, but I love it none the less. I miss writing this story and just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it all those months ago!**

His ice cold fingertips danced across my belly. I giggled, the noise sounding girlish. As usual, my heart stopped and started and I saw him smile my favourite crooked smile.

"You're just like a school girl in love," he purred, his smile stretching wider.

"I _am _a school girl in love!" I replied, rolling onto my side to grasp his cool hand.

We were in our meadow, the faint sun shining down on the clearing. I watched, mesmerised, as his skin sparkled like a thousand crushed diamonds showering the surrounding grass and wildflowers with a breath-taking spectrum. I traced around p his palm and up his forearm, wondering if I would ever get tired of the feel of his marble skin. It seemed unlikely.

A shimmering on my own hand caught my attention. I stopped a second to admire the simple engagement ring on my left hand. From the moment I had put it on it felt like it belonged there. I'll _never_ forget the night he proposed.

It had been warm all day and so unlike the Forks I was used to. We had spent all afternoon at his piano, his hands continuously flowing over the keys for hours on end. I could have listened to him play for the rest of my life.

At nine o'clock precisely he had played the opening bars to my lullaby. Each time it reduced me to tears. I let my mind wonder through the familiar melody, lingering on each note; savouring it. He stopped, suddenly, at the third phrase, shunting me back to reality.

"Bella," he began. "Do you ever think our minds tell us things we didn't think we knew?"

I blinked, still partially lost in the melody.

"I- I don't know," I stammered. I didn't understand. It was obviously Edward had been thinking, he always was, but when he voiced his thought aloud it was normally serious. He shook his head at my confusion.

"The other day, while I was sitting here, I saw my mother," he began. "Not Esme, my real mother – the one I can barely remember. But, suddenly, my memory of her was perfect. I could see her nose, her light brown hair, her green eyes – I could even hear her voice. I tried to speak to her but I couldn't."

His smooth brow creased half-way between determination and confusion. His topaz eyes no longer looked into mine but past them. He was lost once more to his mother's face.

"She laughed and I heard her as though she were really there. It sounded so familiar – I've never felt as strong a love as I did when I heard her voice… Then, her face began to change. I thought I was about to lose her again. Her hair grew dark. Her green eyes gave way to deep, chocolate brown ones. Soon it was you I was looked at. It has been you along. The love I had felt – it was for you, but…"  
>I was feeling unnerved. He has never opened up like this before. What was wrong with him? Panic rose in my stomach as I thought for one terrible second that he was leaving me. A dim memory tugged at my brain, but I shoved it away, dread washing through my head like a wave.<p>

"No," I managed to breath, the word somehow making its way out through my scattered mind. His eyes flashed with disbelief and annoyance.

"Bella, please, let me ask the question before you reject me." His lips pressed together in a hard line and his jaw set.

My mouth opened and closed once more, unable to think straight. What did he mean? Was my little bit of paradise about to slip away from me? He took my hesitation as a cue to begin again.

"It doesn't matter anyway…" he sighed and turned back to the piano. His slim fingers slid over a few notes, the pure sound filling the otherwise silent room.

I racked my brain for clarification and drew a blank.

"Edward, explain," was all I could manage.

He begrudgingly pulled his gaze away from the keys to look at me, almost shy.

"I just needed to let you know that I wanted you to be mine forever. But, if you're not ready for marriage…" he trailed off.

"What?" I spluttered.

He turned towards me sharply.

"What did you think I was talking about?" he raised an eyebrow his face composed once more.

"I thought… I thought you were going to leave me," I choked, ashamed at myself for misjudging him.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt myself blush. He took a quick, struggled breath but place his cool hand on my burning cheek regardless.

"Bella," he said. "I would never do that. You are my life now." He forced me to look at him. A smile played on his lips.

"Bella," he repeated, his velvet voice melting me from inside. "Bella, will you marry me?"

He looked directly into my eyes, his beauty dazzling me. I nodded my head minutely, unable to control my body through shock. Edward really did want me. He chuckled.

"Good," he exclaimed jumping up. "Alice, you can come in now!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and spun round to face the door, smiling as Alice skipped in.

"How did you guess it was me?" A little smile played on her lips. She turned her attention to me. "Oh, Bella! There's so much to organise!"

She ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, her heat of her frozen body suddenly against mine making me gasp…

My eyes fluttered open, blinking against the bright early morning light. I sat upright and ran my hands through my tangled hair, trying to shake off the dream. After a moment I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

My feet touched my crumpled blanket on the floor. It was still warm so it must have only just slid off my bed. I sat there for several moments, listening to the rain on my window, pushing away the last of my blissful dream. This had become my normality. It didn't hurt anymore. The hole in my chest no longer throbbed.

I padded across my room and picked up my bag of toiletries. I wasn't over him. Of course I wasn't. I was more in love with him than ever.

"Just fifteen more hours, Bella," I thought to myself.

I forced myself not to think of him during the day - that was always too painful - but at night I let my mind run free.

While I slept, my subconscience played out the life I never had. The life I could have had with Edward if he hadn't have left.

I turned the shower on and shrugged off my pajamas. I only bathed in cold water now, trying to recreate his cool embrace. It wasn't pleasant but it sufficed.

I dressed and trudged downstairs to get a bowl of cereal before school. My life was boring. Mundane. Everyday was the same - just struggling through until nighttime. That kept the pain at bay. That was all I asked.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie greeted me warmly as he walked into the kitchen.

I smiled in return - no need for him to see my daily struggle. I finished my breakfast and rinsed the bowl. I shrugged on my jacket and made my way out to my old, red truck.

The monotony of my life. A list of pointless actions all taking me one step closer to the night. For that, I was grateful enough.

I turned the keys in the ignition and my trusty Chevy choked into life. I checked my watch briefly.

"Only fourteen hours to go," I murmured reassuringly. I grimaced as I thought of the day stretching ahead of me and put the truck into drive.

The day passed easily enough. We had a test in Biology. I fell over in Badminton.

Charlie was still at work when I got back home. I put some chicken in to marinade and weighed out enough rice for two, then settled down at my desk with my work books.

Since he had left, I had become an A+ student, spending the tiresome afternoons studying, just to waste time.

Charlie came home just as I finished my calculus homework, so I went downstairs to greet him and put the dinner on. We ate in silence as usual then sat in front of the TV - as usual.

A quick phone call to Jake to see how he was and it was finally ten o'clock.

"Night, Dad!" I called, practically running up the stairs. I didn't hear his reply as I ran into my room and started pulling my clothes off. I slipped into my old pajamas and brushed my teeth in double-time. In less that two minutes, I was under the covers, ready for my night with Edward. I had perfected the timing.

This was the sorry life I led.

I never had any trouble falling asleep now. As soon as my head touched the pillow my thoughts ran rampant.

I smiled as a small, satisfied smile and nestled further into the covers. I could almost smell him as the dreams took hold once more...

**A/N: Please hit 'review' and let me know what you think! Hope you liked it and I'll update tomorrow! ****J**

**Mel x**


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Rides

**A/N: Howdy y'all! Thanks to those who added IHD to their alerts list - I appreciate it so much! :)**

**See you at the end!**

"Bella," he breathed, his cool breath tickling my ear. "Bella, I love you so much."

I melted onto his cool chest, my heart spluttering like my old Chevy. The melody from the band faded to nothing and all I was aware of was Edward's arm wrapped around my waist as we swaying slowly to our own beat.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent. My Edward.

I pulled my head back to look at his face and his butterscotch eyes bore into mine.

I lifted my chin, tilting my face towards his and he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

His lips found mine a second later, his ice cold mouth pushing against mine oh-so softly. I melted onto his further as his hand slipped down to the small of my back.

I pulled at his shoulders, crushing my body to his as we continued to sway to the far-off music. It was as close to heaven as I could get.

Suddenly, the lights flick off and I was enveloped by darkness. When they came back on, Edward and I were standing hand-in-hand outside the Cullen's huge house.

His whole family was there watching us. After a moment, Carlisle took a step towards me.

"My dearest Bella," he smiled, offering me his arm.

Reluctantly, I detached myself from Edward and accepted Dr. Cullen's offer. He smiled, his golden eyes creasing at the corners in pleasure.

"Shall we? There's something for you to see." He began leading me towards to house.

I sighed to myself as we crossed the lawn. What surprise awaited me this time before the dark front door?

I still hated their gifts and gratitude. I didn't want to be the centre of attention. I wonder what it would be this time. A diamond necklace? A car? A whole island? I wouldn't put it past them.

I smiled meekly as Carlisle led me up the stairs and guided me through the glass front door.

I waited a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dimmer light inside...

Instead, I woke up.

Bolt upright in bed, panting as though waking from a nightmare. My forehead felt clammy as the cool air rapidly evaporated the beads of sweat that had gathered there.

I glanced at the clock on the cabinet. 1:26 – I still had a few more hours until I had to leave my dream would behind.

I lay back on my pillow, re-running the dream in my head. It was odd. I never woke in the middle of the night anymore – I spent every possible moment with Edward.

I, also, never had nightmares. The only reason I ever woke up covered in a fine layer of sweat was from lust. But it was not longing I felt now.

I sighed, trying to make sense of my dream. But when I tried to focus on Carlisle's face or hear his voice again my mind just clouded over with darkness and I fell back to sleep again soon enough.

I dreamt no more that night.

I stormed down the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Charlie cooking his breakfast. It was a Saturday. A whole, painful day to kill before the night came again.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie greeted me as usual.

I scowled and scrapped the wooden chair along the floor before collapsing onto it, arms folded.

"Wow, tough crowd," Charlie muttered under his breath when he caught sight of my stormy expression. "Did you have a bad night sleep or something?"

Charlie took an off-hand guess at the reason behind my foul mood. Oh, how little he knew.

"Yes!" I snapped. "I kept waking up."

Only the last part was a lie.

I had only woken up once and, though unusual for me, it had not affected my slumber that much. What was really bugging me was that after the strange, disjointed dream, in which I had spent half my time in Edward's arms, half holding onto Carlisle's, I had dreamt no more.

My time asleep had just been a long, dark wait and I felt cheated of my time with Edward.

I hadn't missed a night of dreaming of him since just after he had left and I was in no mood to change that now.

I ate breakfast in silence then went up to my room to study. I sighed as I heaved open my massive Biology workbook.

Sometimes, during lesson, I would let my hand linger on the page covering mitosis, gently stoking the paper. That was the first day I properly spoke to Edward Cullen. The day that changed my life forever.

I tried to study. I really did. But, each time I started to read my mind would wander to thoughts of Edward.

Soon, I was on the edge of tears, the hole in my chest ragged at the edges. This is why I kept my vampire locked up in my dreams.

I went to lie on my unmade bed and remembered all the nights he had lay there with me. For the first time in a long while, I instinctively wrapped my arms around my middle, trying to hold myself together as the tears fell from my eyes.

"No," I murmured to myself. "No, you will not do this!"

I had spent so long getting to the point where I could face the day without Edward and I was not about to undo all my hard work.

I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes and grabbed my phone. Without hesitation, I punched in the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" a half asleep voice mumbled at the other end.

"Jake!" I cried. "Fancy a ride?"

"Bella!" the voice sounded a lot perkier now. "Yeah sure, of course! When you coming over?"

"Right now if that's okay?" I hated using Jake to pull myself out of my Edward depression but it was the only way I knew how.

Jacob was my best friend and, although he always dreamed of being more, I knew I could never lover him like that. However, nothing filled the hole in my chest like my favourite mechanic.

"That's fine," came the reply. I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me grin too. The Jake Effect was working already.

"Great! I'll see you in a bit!" I said before hanging up.

My heart had lifted already at the thought of spending a whole afternoon down at LaPush. I felt safe there – untouched by painful memories of Edward.

I didn't take me long to get to the reservation. As soon as I cut the engine of my truck I was pulled out of the cab and into a crushing bear hug.

"Jake!" I gasped. "I need to breathe!"

Immediately, Jacob's grip on me loosened and he held onto me for a second longer before setting me back on my feet.

"Sorry, Bells," he apologised, grinning sheepishly. "I forgot how puny you are..."

I punched him playfully on the arm. "Shut up! I just go easy on you."

"Sure, sure," Jake replied. "Come on. We'll load the bikes then go out of town."

"Sounds cool," I smiled as he took my hand and led me to his makeshift shed.

It didn't take long to load the bikes – what with Jacob's super-wolf strength and all – and soon we were unloading them again on a long, dirt track.

We hadn't been riding in ages. I had stubbornly given up when time had stolen my hallucinations of Edward from me. But, for some reason, today felt like the perfect time to get back on the bike.

"Do you remember everything I told you?" Jake broke my daydream as I thought of the visions I used to have of Edward.

"Sure!" I insisted, uncertain of myself.

I had never been a good liar and I watched doubt flash through Jacob's eyes.

"Okay then," he replied reluctantly, brushing his hand through his short, black hair. "Not too hard on the throttle and keep your hand on the brake."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted sarcastically, before swinging my leg over the bike. My hands shook with fear. I tried to hide it.

"Okay – when you're ready," Jake said but still kept hold of the bike.

So he had seen my hands.

"Jake, I'm fine!" I retorted, rolling my eyes. It was easier to keep up the bravado than I had expected. I gave him a quick wink before kicking up the stand and twisting the throttle – all in one fluid movement.

I raced away laughing. Why had I been scared at all? The wind whipped through my hair and made my eyes water. Adrenaline pumped through me and I could almost hear his voice, commanding me to stop... But it didn't come.

All I could hear was the feral scream of the wind in my ear as I sliced through the air. My eyes pricked. If my eyes weren't already streaming from the wind already I would have started to cry.

A sob escaped my lips but was whipped away by the wind so quickly I hardly heard it.

I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear Edward. I wished I would hear his voice right now – see his face...

The front wheel of the bike suddenly hit a pothole and veered off to the right. I snapped back into reality, cursing myself for not paying attention as I squeezed the brake pedal a little too hard.

The bike leaned fiercely to the left as the wheels slid along the damp earth. They found no grip and the bike fell, dragging me along with it.

I felt the sharp stones beneath me rip through my jeans and shred my thigh. The pain made me gasp. But the air was knocked out of me again as my back slammed against the ground once more.

The bike flipped over as the tire hit a rock a freed my leg, sending me skidding across the hard ground.

Suddenly, I was smacked hard on the back as I crashed into a large rock. My head flew back, as my spine was wrapped around the stone and met the rock too, the solid shape cold and sharp.

Then I stopped, crumpled on the ground. The world was blurry and spinning, growing parts of it disappearing into black holes.

"Bella!" I heard Jake scream in the distance.

My head hurt.

With as much effort as I could summon, I put my hand to my forehead trying to cradle it. When I took my hand away, I saw the palm was covered in red, thick blood. My blood.

My head throbbed. My thigh was on fire. The smell of the blood hit my nostrils.

"Jake..." I mumbled anxiety and pain making my voice crack at the end.

I lay there in my slowly-fading world of pain for what seemed like a life time before, suddenly, a dark figure crouched down in front of me.

"Bella, it's okay. It'll be alright," the figure soothed, placing a hand on my head to inspect the wound.

Compared to the burning pain of the cut it felt cool.

"Edward?" I whispered. So I had failed him. I had promised to keep myself safe and only now I lay broken and bleeding on the flooring did he come back.

"No." The reply was blunt and slightly angry. I didn't dwell on the reason why. I focused more on the black spots that almost completely clouded my vision.

The voice came back, but softer now. "I should've stopped you..."

There was so much pain in the voice that, despite everything, I suddenly felt very guilty. Had I caused their sorrow?

"Honestly, I'm fine..." I mumbled, sitting up sharply.

That was a mistake.

My head spun and throbbed as I heard my back crack. The pain in my thigh intensified as I tried to work the muscles and the blood from my head dripped onto the floor.

I saw it land and seep into the dark earth. My stomach lurched then –

Nothing.

**A/N: Leave a review, please and I hope you come back tomorrow for more! :D**

**Mel x**


	3. Chapter 3: Carlisle

**A/N: Here we are, here we are, another chapter! Read back over this and realised how much my writing style has changed in the past 10 months! Who'd've thunk it, riiight? Thank you, all of you who put this story in their alerts - I 'ppreciate it, hunnybuns! **

**Right-ho, enjoy, my sweets!**

I blinked fiercely as the harsh light dazzled me. I was vaguely aware of what felt like tubes across my cheeks as I struggled with consciousness. I couldn't remember the ability to keep my eyes open being that hard. Yet for some reason, what with the bright lights and my unusually sore body, it seemed impossible. Just as I was about to succumb to the darkness once more did I become aware that I was not alone. I forced my eyes open to look at the petite red-headed nurse looping me up to a new drip. She seemed startled when she turned and realised I was watching her.

"I'll get the doctor," was all she murmured before slipping from the room. How strange. I blinked a couple more times before going to sit up. Only I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't get my back to bend. Biting through the pain, I shifted my hips. So I wasn't paralysed then.

I shoved the numerous tubes that entangled my arms away and reached behind my back. From what it felt like, I had been strapped tightly to a long wooden board. What had happened? Was I seriously injured? Various snapshots filled my mind then as I struggled to remember. Jake. The bike. The terrible pain. Of course, I remembered now, but why the board? As I was pondering this, after testing out various limps for a few minutes, the door swung open. My jaw dropped. I forgot how to breathe. In front of me was beautiful pale-skinned man with blonde hair.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Carlisle smiled as he made his way over to my bed. Stupid wooden plank! I wanted to jump up – run away. I had obviously hurt myself pretty badly to be imagining things. Petrified, I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from his perfect face to look at the ceiling. Maybe if I ignored him he was disappear back into my mind. "It's good to have you back," he seemed genuinely happy. "For a moment there we thought we had lost you."

I peeked out the side of my eye at him. He was flickering through my notes and glanced briefly at me. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw me looking at him. "So close only I could have saved you," he smiled, his perfect lips pulling over a set of smooth, white teeth. The board. The scared nurse.

"Oh my God," I breathed, as wave of fear crashing into me. Imaginary or not, I had to ask him. "Did you...? Am I...?"

It took him a moment to realise what I was trying to say.

"A vampire?" he looked away from me, his golden eyes melting as he laughed. "No, Bella, I'm just a very good doctor."

He continued laughing as he began to undo the straps holding me to the board.

"Yeah, that's what three-hundred years in the medical business will do to you," I mumbled, half-relieved, half-embarrassed. "It _is_ a help," he agreed.

"I just need to roll you over. You hurt you back pretty badly." Ever so gently, Carlisle helped me roll onto my side. I lay in silence for the few minutes it took for him to examine me.

"Everything seems to be okay," he assured me as he helped me roll back over. "You're going to live this time."

He smiled again but his forehead was creased with worry. No doubt he was remembering that ballet studio in Phoenix. I had lived that time too.

"I'm going to send for the nurse for some pain relief. It will make you a little drowsy but it will ease your discomfort."

"Wait! You're going?" I cried. How could he leave me? I had so many questions. He lay a hand on my arm. It was ice cold.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll be back in a couple of hours," he seemed as troubled by his departure as much as I was. "But I have other patients to see."

He smiled briefly before turning abruptly and leaving the room in silence. Moments later the petite nurse returned. She smiled briefly at me just as Carlisle had. As she busied herself preparing my medication, I thought back over the last five minutes. I couldn't believe it. How could Carlisle be back? Maybe I _had_ just imagined it all. A weird side effect of the drugs, perhaps? But I could still feel his coolness on my arm from where he had touched me. It was so much better that in my dreams. I could _not_ have imagined that. And the nurse wouldn't be here now if he hadn't sent for her.

So, if Carlisle really was back, what about everyone else? Esme, Alice, Rosalie...? Were they back in Forks? And what about the doctor's copper-haired son. Was he back too? Did he know I was here? I felt my heart skip a beat as I envisioned him coming through the hospital doors but by then the nurse had administered the pain relief.

A million questions and one face swam around my head as the world once more faded to darkness.

_ All I could feel was the burn in my veins. "My hand is on fire!" I screamed, stopping the three of them in their tracks. The heat was immense – so hot – licking across my body._

_ "She's only got minutes left," Carlisle was talking to Edward, whose eyes were filled with pain. I tried to look as the doctor's face for reassurance but it was blurred. I let out a guttural cry as James' venom surged further through my body. Carlisle continued to instruct Alice while Edward talked over him, but I couldn't hear the words. I focused only on the face. That angelic face so soiled by pain that I wanted to reach up and smooth his troubles brow with my fingers, but I could only writhe in pain. _

_"CARLISLE!" he roared, his eyes desperate. He stared right at me, waiting for Carlisle to answer. But there was no reply. Even his quiet mutterings to Alice had fallen silent. Edward's gaze on me faltered and he sighed impatiently, turning towards his father._

_ But Carlisle had gone._

Carlisle had tried to keep our relationship in the hospital strictly doctor-patient, so I had no chance to talk to him. Though, he did keep coming to see me and each time seemed reluctant to leave again – which was comforting at least. After a few weeks, I had been discharged almost as good as new thanks to him. It had been a month since the crash and Charlie had yet to let me out of his sight. All day he would attend to me - taking time off work, forgoing his usual fishing trips. He also checked on me in my room before he went to bed and then woke me up in the morning. It was all an annoying facade. Charlie had never been an overly protective parent and it didn't suit him now.

After breakfast, on the Saturday, I decided to take my chance.

"Dad," I began, with just a bit of trepidation. "Would be alright if I went out today? On my own?"

"On your own?" he repeated, scowling.

"Only for a little bit of the time," I quickly rectified. "Just until I meet Jessica and Angela." Doubt and worry passed through his eyes.

"Meeting up with friends? Where are you going?"

"Just down to Port Angeles. They were both going and, as I haven't seen them in forever..." I trailed off as though the rest of the sentence were self-explanatory. Charlie waited for a moment, thinking it through.

"Okay then," he finally agree, reluctantly. "But be back before six."

"I'll be back earlier!" I assured, suddenly intoxicated by the scent of freedom. Immediately, I jumped up from the table and hurried to get changed. With half hour I was jumping into the cab of my truck. It was good to be behind it's wheel again. I stroked the old leather steering wheel affectionately before turning the key. The engine spluttered to life and soon I was surrounded by the familiar judder of my truck. Without hesitation, I pulled away from the curb and set off, smiling to myself.

I hadn't been down here in such a long time that, at first, I thought I had missed the turning. Just I was considering turning back, I saw it. A slightly overgrown gap in the trees that opened up into a long driveway. I made the turn and braced myself.

It had been a fortnight since I had seen Carlisle and over a year since I had seen his house. The magnificent, glass house that held so many memories. It was there that we had planned our escape from James. It was there that Edward had first played his lullaby for me. It was there that Jasper had tried to attack me and Edward had decided to leave... I held my breath as I took the last corner and the house came into view.

It was just as I remembered. The clouds reflected off the windows and the long grass moved in the wind. I pulled up near the steps and cut the truck's engine. I was painfully aware of every moment that passed as I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the front door. A few minutes passed and I envisaged Carlisle moving agonisingly slowly as he glided towards the entrance.

"Bella," he smiled as he opened the door. "I've been expecting you for a quite a while now. Do come in!"

"I've been watched 24/7 by Charlie," I muttered by way of explanation as I crossed the threshold. I winced as I remembered once more.

"Rightly so," Carlisle murmured. "Anyway, I expect you have a few questions for me?"

Perceptive as always.

He led me towards the airy lounge. I felt heady with excitement as my body anticipated the shock that would bolt through me when Edward appeared around the corner. But he was not there today. Nor would he ever be. It was just Carlisle here, I was sure of that, and who knew for how long? I sat, gingerly, on the edge of the sofa, my mind feeling as though it would implode with all the memories roaring through it, the hole in my chest dangerously close to ripping apart.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, his voice tinged with worry. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my terrifying daydreams, forcing those painful memories away.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Absolutely fine." I waited for a moment to collect my thoughts before I began again. I decided to start with the easiest question although I was already sure of the answer.

"Are you here alone?" I began. "Is there anyone...?"

"Edward's not here, Bella," Carlisle answered as I struggled for the words. Right. I knew he wasn't, but hearing it like that made it harder to acknowledge somehow. I swallowed, hard, as nodded as though I understood perfectly.

"So, how come you're back?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound off-hand.

"That's a tricky one," he laughed. He began again, straight faced. "It's very peculiar – I have no idea. I cannot remember deciding to come back to Forks, nor actually arriving. It was as though I just... woke up, of sorts, and resumed my life here like usual."

"So, you didn't decide to come here?" I bit my lip in disappointment.

"I didn't say that," Carlisle replied. "I just stated that I couldn't remember." The normally gentle-natured vampire seems irritated by his loss of understanding. He saw the horror on my face and composed himself. "In fact, I have no recollection of the past twelve months at all. The last memory I have is of saying 'goodbye' to my family..."

Saying 'goodbye'? Carlisle hadn't been with the rest of the Cullen's? Where were they then? Were they alright? I caught the faraway look in Carlisle's eyes. Were they... dead? I blanched at the word. To think of my beautiful Edward being pulled apart and burnt. There could have been no other way. And I didn't even know he was gone...

"Why did you leave?" I snapped suddenly, my only defence against the heart-wrenching images that filled my mind.

"About two months after we arrived in Alaska, Jasper had an accident," Carlisle winced as he remembered. "Things got pretty heated so we decided we should part. Temporarily, of course."

"So, Jasper killed someone?" My shock surprised me, making my awful visions from a moment ago vanish.

"Yes, he did. She was just too tempting for him. But I stood by my son in his guilt. He did a difficult thing." As ever, Carlisle stayed loyal to his adopted family. I waited for a few moments before I asked my next question.

"Do you think any of the other will come back?" I asked.

"Like I said: I have no recollection of the past twelve months. I couldn't say." Frustration creased his brow once more. "But, I know one thing for sure, Bella. Edward would never return to Forks though freely. He made his choice to protect you and he will stick to that no matter what. My youngest son is also the most stubborn unfortunately."

The words stung but they were true. Edward didn't love me anymore, I knew that. My breath ripped out of me as pain seized my middle.

"I have to go," I mumbled, as tears began to gather in my eyes.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. I jumped up from the sofa quickly to hide my embarrassment and tripped. Like a flash, Carlisle caught me in his stone cold arms. So like Edward's. The tears fell freely now as this last thought consumed me. He set me on my feet quickly, brushing away a tear with his long fingers. I saw so much pain in his eyes – mine and his own. I nodded once feebly then turned and stumbled to the door. When I reached it, I turned back. I had almost forgotten to tell him the most important part.

"You've disappeared from my dreams," I blurted out through the tears.

"I'm sorry?" Confusion flashed through his eyes. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "The first time I saw you at the hospital... after that you disappeared from my dreams. I always dream of you, all of you, but after you returned... they're all still there – everyone but you..." I trailed off. I sounded crazy. But Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Thank you, Bella," he replied, his voice filled with curiosity. "But now I think you should go home. You need your rest." I nodded, numbly, and turned away again.

Carlisle was right. I was so very tired.

**A/N: You know what to do - hit REVIEW! I am _SOOOOO_ good at rhyme...**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Mel x**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wrong Cullen

**A/N: Thanks as always, my lovelies :) **

**Just realised I haven't got a disclaimer on this, so... SM own all. Not me. I just wish I did XD**

**Enjoy **

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was alive with thought as ran over my afternoon with Carlisle. Twelve months ago the Cullen's had parted. Twelve months ago Carlisle lost his memory. Twelve months ago they first appeared in my dreams. I thought again of the look on Carlisle's face when I told him my muddled thoughts. He had looked… thoughtful, as though my incomprehensible blubbering had meant something.

Maybe it did. It couldn't just be coincidence that the Cullen's had begun haunting me just as Carlisle forgot his memory. And it couldn't just be coincidence that he reappeared in Forks just as he had disappeared from my dreams. They had to be linked in some way – I saw that now and Carlisle did too. The look on his face… he had to realise it too.

So, if Carlisle had come from my dreams, did that mean the rest of the Cullen's could as well? If I could just work out what it was that forced Carlisle out of my mind I could bring the others out too… I could pluck Edward from my mind and bring him here. Carlisle had said he would never return but what if he could? My heart beat faster with excitement as I thought if the possibility coming back. He could come back for Carlisle. He could come back for me! But, what if he didn't want to come back? He didn't love me anymore – he had said so himself. What if I managed to bring him back only for him to leave again? Could I handle that? Being rejected by my angel again?

But, I could see him again. In real life not just my dreams. That was enough of a decider for me. I would give my life just to be in his presence once more only if it were to be dumped. That settled it. Tomorrow, I would go and see Carlisle again. Tell him I had worked it out and ask for his help. Surely he couldn't deny me his understanding? I knew he would want his whole family back as my as I wanted Edward. Yes, he would help me. He would have to help me!

It made sense that way. First thing in the morning I would go. I would go to Carlisle and sort things out. I would finally have my Edward back.

It was still hazy and dim when I pulled up outside the great house – the sun dull and muted behind the clouds. I sprang from the cab of my truck and began haring towards the front door when I realised the garage was open. I changed course, failing to see the foreboding warning signs in my excitement. "Carlisle?" I called out gaily as I peered into the dim opening.

"Carlisle? I've figured it out! I need your help!" I took a step inside then several more. The lights were off and it was too dark to see in the windowless room. I walked in further, heading for the door to the house and the light switch next to it. Why would the garage be left open and no one – I walked into something cold and hard.

"Ow!" I cursed, rubbing my forehead. What was that? Was I at the wall already? No, I couldn't be… I reached out to feel what was in front of me, expecting to feel the cool, smooth wall regardless of my thoughts. But there was nothing there. I threw my arms out and groped at the darkness but all that met my grasping hands was thin air. Confused, I looked around me. My eyes had almost adjusted to the dim light now and I could see vague shapes in the darkness. I started off towards the door again and found the switch. I flicked it on and blinked a couple of times at the sudden light. Carlisle was leaning against the side board on the other side of the room, staring at me from under his lashes, his expression stormy.

"Carlisle?" I asked, hesitantly. Was there some kind of danger? I felt fear grip my insides. Carlisle was never angry expect when someone threatened his family. What if there was something in the garage that could be life-threatening? The solid shape I had walked into? What if something happened to me? Charlie didn't even know I was here.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I whispered. He continued to stare across the room and I looked over my shoulder at the door behind me, paranoid. No, nothing there. I looked back at Carlisle. He was definitely staring at _me_. What was it? I didn't understand. Before I could ask, Carlisle spoke.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked.

"I came to tell you…" I breathed, scared for myself. "I figured it out. About my dreams, I mean."

Carlisle nodded and suddenly stood, busying himself with the bag next to him. I felt myself flinch, foolishly.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking a tentative step towards him.

"I'm fine," he growled. "You just caught me at a difficult time."

Where had the mild mannered vampire I had once known gone? I watched as he zipped up the duffel bag and threw it onto the passenger seat of a shiny Ferrari. What he was doing hit me like a weight.

"You're leaving?" I gasped. How could he when there was so much to do now! He hung his head like a school boy caught pulling a prank, all his anger seemingly vanished.

"Yes." His voice was still clipped though.

"W-why?" I stammered. This couldn't be happening. He had only just got back! This wasn't fair! Not now I knew I could have the others back too.

"Because I'm well known around here," he replied. "There is a still a hunt on for me and my family and I can't afford to be seen here." He looked at me and his eyes flashed. "I owe it to my family to leave." I continued to look at me, his cold stare making me uncomfortable.

"I can't believe it. You only just got back," I murmured, defeated. His kind face seemed to soften.

"I know, Bella, but you know how dangerous it could be," he soothed as he walked over to me. He took my face in his cool hands and forced me to look at him. "I don't want to go, believe me," he continued. "I always like it here – Esme did too. And seeing you again is… wonderful yet difficult at the same time. I came to see you as a daughter and the thought of having to part with you is almost as hard as having to say goodbye to Alice or Edward."

He looked at me, his golden eyes sad.

"Just stay one more day," I whispered. "Please."

"Bella…" Carlisle sighed and let his hands slip from my face.

"Please!" I begged. "What harm could happen in one day if you stayed away from the town? No one will see you! No one will know you're here!"

"I really think I should go…" he insisted, but I could see he was torn.

"I'll stay with you!" I carried on. "A day, here in Forks with me, before you have to be alone again." He glanced at me wearily. "It's the same for me," I added quietly. "You are my family as much as Charlie or Renee is. I don't want you to go. Let's just spend one day together here, with our memories."

Carlisle paused for a minute before nodding. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It would be good to reminisce." He smiled. "One day won't harm me. But I'll have to leave tomorrow."

"Of course!" I agreed enthusiastically. Because I had a plan. All I would need was one night. One night to convince Carlisle to stay.

We stayed sitting on the sofa, talking and laughing all day. We remembered the good moments, like the time I had spent at the Cullen's getting ready for (urgh) prom and my first visit here. But, we also talked about the bad times – when we planned our esc ape from James and my disastrous eighteenth birthday party… It wasn't until twilight that I realised Charlie would be wondering where I was.

"I should go," I sighed, resigned.

"Yes, I suppose you should," Carlisle smiled sadly at me. "Charlie will start to worry soon."

"I'll be back in the morning to say 'goodbye'. Okay?" I replied as I stood up. "Don't you dare leave before then! Promise?" I pointed my index finger at him, threateningly, then winked. As if I could ever be a threat to him! Carlisle laughed and reached out to grab my extended finger.

"I promise," he said, letting my arm fall to my side. He looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. He obviously missed his family more than he let on. Carlisle had never usually shown such outward affection to me before. His cool arms around me made me think of Edward and, instead of feeling sadness, I smiled.

For all the while we had been talking I had been formulating a plan. I knew I had come into direct contact with Carlisle the night before he had first reappeared and we had been heading towards… well, I didn't really know. I figured these were the most important factors in bringing him back and I was going to try my hardest to recreate them tonight – if that were possible. Carlisle stepped to look at me.

"Until tomorrow," he said warmly and leant forward to kiss my cheek. "Until tomorrow," I repeated. He walked me to the door and watched me drive away.

"Yes," I thought to myself as the house disappeared from view. "Until tomorrow indeed."

I had thought of Edward non-stop since I had arrived home. I made sure I thought of nothing else that might jinx my dream. By the time I flicked off my bedside light and nestled under the covers, I was confident my plan would work. I smiled and closed my eyes, willing the dreams to take me away.

_There was something coming for us. Something big. We stood in a defensive formation anticipating attack at any angle. I strained my ears, searching for the tell-tale signs of movement in the darkness around us. A rustle of fabric. Someone's heavy breathing. The snap of a twig. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper. Unlike the rest of us, he seemed oblivious to the impending danger. Instead, he stood rigid, staring at his hands in disbelief. I glanced round as I thought I heard a movement in the dark. When I looked back over to Jasper, there was thick, crimson blood surrounding his mouth and dripping off his chin. I stared at him in horror as his licked his lips and closed his eyes slowly in pleasure. _

_"Bella,"__ Someone said my name in a faraway voice. I turned towards them and came face to face with Edward. My archangel. I smiled at him and he smile back but it didn't reach his eyes. _

_"You must pay for this, you know," a child-like voice called from the darkness. "But first, send us the human. There is no need for her to see anymore." _

_"What?" I asked Edward, panic suddenly rising in our stomach as I realised the voice was referring to me. _

_"I'm so sorry, Bella," he replied, his face crushed by sadness. "But we can't run anymore. I love you." With that he reached around my waist and pulled me against him, crushing his lips to mine. His kiss was passionate and desperate, as though we would never see each other again. _

_"It's time, Edward," Emmett had stepped forward with Rosalie. He gently lay and hand on Edward's shoulder as a signal to stop. _

_"What's going to happen to me?" I asked when Edward pulled away. The pain coming from his face was unbearable. And then it all made sense. I swallowed hard, taking in his perfect face one last time and nodded. I turned towards where the child's voice had come from. _

_"Come with me?" I asked tentatively, my voice barely a whisper. Immediately, I felt Edward's strong arm snake around my waist and hold me protectively. I was about to step forward when a smaller cold hand slipped into mine. I glanced round. It was Rosalie. She squeezed my fingers slightly and gave me a reproachful smile. I smiled feebly in return and turned towards the darkness again. I sighed loudly, took one last glance at Edward and we started to walk. _

I woke, excited, tangled in my bed clothes. I sucked in huge gasps of air, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. When I was ready, I sat up in bed, detaching my legs from the entwined sheets.

I had done it. I was positive I had. All the signs that had been there with Carlisle were there and it had to have worked. I laughed out loud. The joy and relief I was feeling now was the biggest leap away from the heart-wrenching fear I had felt in the dream. I sighed, smiling and lay back down on my pillow again. Soon, I drifted back to sleep. Once again, I dreamt no more that night.

My alarm clock buzzed loudly beside me, but I was already awake. I smacked my down on the clock, switching it off and leapt from my bed. I was so excited – so excited yet oddly nervous. It felt like it was a year and a half ago and I was about to enter the school canteen – eager to see him yet deeply afraid of the mystic boy I knew nothing about. I wrapped my arms around myself, squeezing my chest as my heart swelled. I laughed at myself and grabbed my toiletries bag before skipping towards the joint bathroom. I showered as quickly as possible, bathing in hot water for a change as I now had no need to recreate Edward's icy embrace, then sprinted back to my room.

Not a moment could be lost. I longed to be at the Cullen's immediately. I pulled on my trusty jeans and grabbed a deep blue sweater off the nightstand. I was nearly ready to go. My stomach filled with butterflies as I made my way out to my truck. I had to skip breakfast my stomach was back flipping so much. I _had_ to calm down.

The drive to the Cullen's seemed to last a life time. Each road seemed longer than before; every corner seemed to lead to ten more. Soon, I saw the break in the road and turned down it. My heart was in my mouth when I finally pulled up outside the gleaming house for the second day in a row. I felt my heart beat increase as I forced myself to walk calmly to the front door. I had to remember, however painful it was, that there was a possibility Edward wouldn't want me back. I sighed heavily as tried to supress this bleak thought. But, even so, my pride was too big to allow his to feel sorry for me, the puny human. I rang the bell holding my breath and the door opened almost immediately.

"Bella!" Carlisle's face was pulled into a breath-taking smile, his golden eyes glowing with joy. "Come in! Something amazing has happened! Something intriguing and impossible! But, isn't that what makes something amazing in the first place?"

I laughed at his boyish happiness and stepped inside.

"I guess it does," I smiled triumphantly at him. "It's good to see you so well," I added on the end.

I was telling the truth. The Carlisle before me now was a world away from the lonely, anguished Carlisle I had sat with only yesterday. I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear nervously. However please I was to see Carlisle in high-spirits it meant only one thing: my plan had worked. Now the moment was here, I wish I could be somewhere else. Anywhere else. I was almost choked by nerves. I readied myself and looked back at Carlisle who was closing the door.

"I might've asked who it was but I already know," I turned towards the voice and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. A sneer spread across her face. "I could smell her a mile off."

Carlisle chuckled quietly – even a sour mood couldn't dampen his jubilation.

"Now, now, Rosalie," he chastised playfully. "It's because of Bella you're here!"

"What?" both Rosalie and I complained at once. Carlisle hardly looked fazed as he met the stares of two angry women – once infinitely more ferocious than the other.

"Your dreams, Bella," he seemed confused at my outburst. "I assumed that's why you arrived in such a fluster?"

"My dreams?" I repeated. But I had been with Edward all night. It wasn't possible that Rosalie was here instead. I hadn't even spoken to h- As I ran the dream through my mind, one moment suddenly became clear. She had held my hand. For the shortest of seconds, she had touched my. Just before I realised my awful fate she had appeared. That one moment where she had reached out to me in comfort had changed everything. But, if she had come from my dream last night that meant Edward hadn't.

"No," I whimpered as it fell into place in my head.

"Charming," scoffed Rosalie. I felt cheated. I had tried so hard to focus on Edward. I had felt sure it had worked. Now to learn that he wasn't here was like giving a present to a child only to snatch it away again moments later.

"'No' you didn't dream of Rosalie or 'no' that's not why you came?" Carlisle asked when I failed to carry on talking. I felt ashamed. How foolish I had been to think I could manipulate my dreams that expertly.

"No I didn't realise it was Rosalie that had disappeared," I clarified, desperate not to embarrass myself, especially in front of the cynical female vampire. I heard Rosalie snort a laugh. She seemed just as pleased to see me.

"It's very interesting, that's for sure," Carlisle said, ignoring my failure. Rosalie on the other hand continued to stare coldly at me. "Rosalie has lost her memory too. She stayed with Emmett for about a day after the family broke, but as soon as she left him her memory fails."

Carlisle seemed excited by this information. It was more than enough to feed his endless curiosity. But I didn't care. All I cared for was that Edward was still only in my mind. I had believed so badly that he would come back that him not being here was like him leaving all over again. Why had I thought that would be able to bring him back so easily? The hole in my chest flew open. All my hard work had been pointless. How could I possibly live without Edward? Now I thought about it, the idea was ridiculous. Ever since I had first seen him in the school cafeteria I had loved him. It was futile to think I could carry on living without the person I loved forever. My chest felt tight the pain the ripped through it. I began gasping for breath.

"Bella?" I crumpled to my knees but a strong pair of arms caught my before I hit the floor. I felt my legs being lifted up and realised I was being carried along. I was set down on the soft sofa and a pale face knelt next to me.

"Oh Bella," it sighed, stoking my hair with a cold hand.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. How silly must I look? I went to sit up and, in a flash; the figure sat on the sofa beside me and began to cradle me in their arms. It was only when I was leaning on something soft, did I realise that the figure had silky smooth, long, blonde hair.

"Rosalie?" I asked, incredulously. I had naturally assumed it had been Carlisle who had caught me. She laughed softly out loud at the tone of my voice.

"I can be caring sometimes, Bella," she laughed, and then carried on more seriously. "And I know how you feel. When I turned up in the forest, one of my first thoughts was of Emmett. I hoped so much that he would be here but he wasn't. Even though I have no recollection of the past twelve months, I can still feel each moment I was without Emmett somehow."

It took a lot for Rosalie to be able to open up to me like this; I knew that, so I said nothing in return. I just let her rock me to and fro like a child and left the silence intact. Carlisle had gracefully melted into the wall to give Rosalie and I some space and the last thing I remember was him smiling at her proudly, before I drifted off the sleep in her arms.

I woke in the darkened front room several hours later. I yawned and stretched, blinking away the last of my dreamless sleep from my eyes. Someone had laid a blanket over me and removed my boots. Who could say that vampires weren't caring?

I lay still in the darkness, savouring the feeling of safety that had enveloped me, cushioning me like the wombing rock of waves of a beach. Rosalie's display of tenderness was shocking to say the least. She understood. Of all people, she understood and cared. But it was more than that. The way she had stroked my hair stuck in my mind. The look on her face as she had soothed me was almost pitiful. Was I that much of a mess?

I felt a hot tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek. I swallowed hard, desperate to keep in the sob that rose in my throat. I had been so anxious for Edward to return that it was destroying me now he hadn't. Jeesh, what was wrong with me? What must they think of me? This beautiful couple who have lost their family having to babysit me? I sat up and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

'Stupid Bella,' I thought to myself. "How did you ever think you could help? Leave. Leave now."

Just as I thought this the door opened as warm light from the rest of the house flooded in.

"Ah, Bella, you're awake," Carlisle smiled at me. I nodded feebly in return, afraid to look him in the eye after my recent realisation. "Yes," I said quietly.

"I think I should get going soon. Charlie…" I trailed off. What _was_ the time?

"Don't worry, Bella," Carlisle began, soothingly. "I phoned your father while you were asleep. He knows you are safe."

I couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. I had told Charlie I was going to Port Angeles, so I had no idea how he would react when he found out I was at my ex-boyfriend's house. The last bit stung. I chewed over the information carefully. I decided he probably wouldn't have reacted well about me lying to him.

"Thank you," I managed to look Carlisle in to eye. "But, I think it's for the best if I leave now."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed warmly, as though he hadn't seen my embarrassed, sorrowful expression. I got up from the sofa and folded the blanket quickly before walking past Carlisle, my head bowed. Rosalie gave me a hug 'goodbye' in the hall with pity still in her eyes. It wasn't until I was in the safety of my truck did I breath out jaggedly and let the tears fall freely again.

'Stupid, stupid Bella!' I thought over and over again.

**A/N: Leave a note a lemme know what you think**

**Danke, meine Schatze**

**Mel x**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for alll your reviews and putting me on you alerts lists. I always appreciate it :)**

**See you at the end! **

When I got home, the light of the porch was off.

"Please let this mean Charlie's already asleep," I thought to myself as I climbed out of the cab and took a deep, relaxing breath.

The moist air started to cool my tear-stained cheeks and I shivered as a breeze swept down the road.

I shoved my hands in my pockets before heading into the darkened driveway.

I felt drained. Every part of me longed to lie down and sleep. To sleep forever with dreams of Edward and never wake again.

I wearily lifted my arm and felt for the key in the eves of the porch and let myself in. The hallway was filled with a faint blue light that seeped out from the front room.

So, Charlie had fallen asleep in front of the game. Typical.

I hung up my coat and made my way into the living room, not bothering to glance around as I headed straight for the television.

"Bella?" I jumped as Charlie's gruff voice called out.

I whirled round sharply. He didn't sound pleased.

"I didn't realise you were awake!" I laughed nervously and twisted a strand of hair back behind my ear. Why was I so scared of my own father?

"Why were you at the Cullen's?" Charlie asked immediately.

Okay, no time for pleasantries then. Charlie was obviously angry.

"I-I went to visit them. Someone told me that Rosalie was back at home," I lied, annoyed that I had stuttered.

I hated how I sounded when I lied. It sounded forced – fake. Charlie probably heard it too.

"Who told you?" he looked at me unconvinced.

I should've guessed he would be furious that I had gone to the Cullen's without telling him.

"I don't know," I thought fast. "Angela, I think, at lunch yesterday."

Charlie sighed loudly and rubbed his face. He didn't like me lying to him.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Isabella," he began, standing up to face me. I bit my lip as his foreboding use of my full name hung in the air. "I don't want you at the Cullen's"

I wanted to so much just to agree with Charlie. I just wanted to be able to agree and go to my room without a confrontation. But, Stupid Bella thought otherwise.

"Why?" I demanded like a stubborn infant who can't have its way.

Charlie's face grew a shade darker and I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"Why?" he spat. "Because it can only mean one thing! That that Edward Cullen is coming back!"

Hearing his name used with such hatred made me gasp.

"Have you tried living with you, Bella, since he left?" Charlie continued. "It's been a nightmare! That selfish boy has stolen my little girl somehow and just left some empty shell in my house!"

Charlie's eyes, shockingly, had filled with tears, which he furiously blinked away. He was not an emotional man and his explosion was unnerving.

"I don't want him to take away what I have left of you and that's why I forbid you from seeing anyone in that family."

I stared wide-eyed in disbelief at Charlie. He had always liked Dr. Cullen and his family, so he must feel pretty strongly to react this way. He took me in slowly, breathing quickly after his outburst.

More tears flooded his eyes as he appraised me fully. Matted hair from sleeping on the sofa, tear-stained and drained face.

"Oh, Bells…" his eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug. "Don't you see what's happening?" he mumbled into my hair. "Don't you see what he's doing to you and he's not even here…?"

I snapped out of my shocked daze as I felt Charlie's unaccustomed breath in my hair.

I pulled away and looked him in the eye. I didn't want to have to do this but I wasn't going to lie about where I was going everyday.

"No." I stated with as much conviction as I could muster. "No, because the thought of Edward coming back has made me happier than I have been in a long time. So, I'll be continuing to see the Cullen's - no matter what you say."

I sounded calm but inside I was screaming.

"But, look at you!" Charlie cried. "You call that happy? You look like a mess, Bella, not happy!"

The tears filled my eyes so suddenly, I didn't even realise until they were escaping down my cheeks.

How dare he just say that? How could he even contemplate saying that to my face?

I turned, angry and upset, and ran for the stairs.

"Bella, wait! I'm sorry – that was unnecessary!" Charlie called after me but I didn't stop.

I ran into my room and dove under my bed sheets, fully clothed.

The tears poured down my cheeks for the second time that evening as I pulled the covers around me.

Maybe Charlie was right. I could feel Old Depressed Bella battling her way back into my life bit by bit.

I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to have to think about life or what was happening or how I didn't want to face the day tomorrow without Edward.

I nestled further into the bed-clothes, pulling them up to my chin.

"Take me away, Edward," I whispered as I frantically tried to get settled, eyes squeezed shut. "Please, come and take me away."

The wind whipped around my body making me shiver. I was lying on the ground, curled into a protective ball.

My chest hurt and I wanted, more that anything, for the cold, hard ground beneath me to swallow me up.

I opened my eyes slowly, my heavy lids dragging sluggishly across my gaze. I tried to breath deeply but there was a putrid smell in the air that clung in my nose despite the harsh wind and made me choke.

I was lying in the middle of a field, surrounded by a perfect circle pf scorched grass. But the fire had long gone.

The floor was freezing and little beads of moisture clung to the blackened grass.

That's when I saw them.

Five figure with heavy, hooded cloaks gliding towards me across the clearing. They seem to be lighter than air, the bottoms of their cloaks barely brushing to ground as they moved towards me effortlessly.

I felt a knot of fear twist in my stomach and crawl up my throat.

There was definitely something perilous about this group but I couldn't work out what.

They varied in sizes – the tallest the same size of a fully-grown man, the smallest could have been a young girl.

And yet they were all exactly the same. The way they moved, what they wore… all identical.

They reminded me of another group of people that I had seen once, long ago, seated around and old cafeteria table.

But those people had not petrified me half as much as these did.

My mind screamed at me to run but my body could not obey.

It could find no will to leave behind the scorched grass it was laying on, to which it was strangely attached.

So, I just watched as the figures headed straight for me. I hoped they would not see me lying there and just walk past, but that seemed unlikely.

When they were about twenty feet away from me they stopped.

The shortest of the group stepped forward gracefully and cocked its veiled head to the side as if in thought.

Then it laughed the sound like a gentle peel of tiny bells.

I watched, entranced, as the figure raised it's hands to it's hood and slowly lower it.

I felt like I was falling – being pulled towards the figure and being sucked down into an endless pit.

I had been struck by the figure's eyes as it lowered it's hood and I couldn't look away.

They were piercing, bright and red, red, red.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

The harsh shrill of my alarm clock jolted me awake.

I gasped, still petrified as I surfaced from my dream.

I slapped the top of my clock to silence the loud buzzing.

'What a horrible dream!" I thought to myself as I pushed my hair off my clammy forehead with a shaking hand.

It had all felt so real.

The ground I was laying on, the pain in my chest, the bright red glow that came from the figure's eyes…

And how alone I was.

There had been no Edward, no Alice, no anyone. Just the wind and the terrible, terrible fear.

I rolled over and pulled my knees to my chest, laying just as I had been in my dream.

Even several minutes after the dream had finished, I could still feel the anxiety reverberating around my chest.

Who were those people?

If I had leant anything about my dreams in the past few weeks it was that in no way were they just coincidental anymore.

I shivered at the thought that those people could be real.

I would have to tell Carlisle about them and ask him who they were.

There eyes, so much James' or Victoria's, meant they could only be vampires.

I sat up slowly, thinking this over.

'Yes, they're vampires," I thought. There was no doubt about it.

I felt fear tremor in my chest again and I swallowed hard.

Right after school I would drive over to the Cullen's, regardless of what Charlie had said, and ask Carlisle about it.

I prayed for good news. I prayed that I had made it up and they weren't real.

Unfortunately, I was never that lucky.

"If your descriptions are correct, the people you describe are not imaginary," Carlisle told me after I recounted my dream to him.

"Well, who are they then?" I asked, mystified.

"I think they are the Volturri," Carlisle replied. "Indeed, it certainly _sounds_ like them."

"I agree," added Rosalie. "The child definitely sounds like Jane."

We were sitting in the Cullen's unused dining room as though it were a proper family discussion.

Despite myself, I loved the fear that ran through me when I realised they thought of me as family.

"The Volturri? Edward told me about them before he… But, there was only three of them." I remembered.

I had already seen the worry in their eyes and I began to regret asking. Maybe it was better if I didn't know.

"That was a long time ago. There's Jane and Alec now to make up the five," Carlisle explained.

I nodded numbly as he spoke. Even the image of the Volturri had frightened me before.

"They are all in the Volturri," Carlisle began again. "How much did Edward tell you about them?"

"Not a lot. I didn't like him sa…" I blushed. I wished I had let him explain it to me before, but I didn't want to know about the people that could kill my Edward.

"Okay, I'll tell you now then. You need to know," Carlisle looked my straight in the eye. "The Volturri are the leaders of vampires, if you like. They are extremely powerful and they disapprove of humans knowing our secret fiercely."

Carlisle looked at me intently. It took at moment for the information to sink in before I gasped.

"They want to kill me?"

It was silent for a moment before Rosalie answered. "Possibly. Don't let them touch you. To bring them here would be our doing. Without the others we would never stand a chance."

"Then, I'll bring them back!" I replied, more determined than before.

I needed the Cullen's more than ever now.

But, if I was going to get them back and possibly save my own life at the same time I needed to act fast.

"I bring them back, I promise!" I grasped Rosalie's hands tightly across the table, though she probably didn't feel a thing. "I'll bring them back and then you can stay forever!"

I knew I sounded crazy but I needed them to understand how important it was for me that I have them all back after a long, long year. It made sense in my head. It would be just like before.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said soothingly. "We appreciate it greatly."

He stood and moved over the Rosalie so he could touch my arm.

His coolness seeped through my jacket.

"I believe in you completely," he continued. "You are an extraordinarily strong young lady."

And then I knew I would be able to do it. All I needed was Carlisle's belief in me. I politely excused myself from their company and headed home.

I could help bring them all back - I knew I could!

And I didn't have to bring the Volturri, or whatever there name was, back either!

Just the Cullen's. Just my family. Just my life.

I would wish harder than I had ever wished before.

I would bring them back.

I would live again, even if it took forever. I had always promised to give Edward my forever and now was no different.

**A/N: See that fancy little button down there? Hit it and write me pretty messages ;)**

**Also, I am taking part in www (dot) 21blackstreet (dot) com 's Best Erotic Fiction contest at the moment. I would love you all if you checked it out and voted for me! My story is called 'The Rumba' by Melanie Carter. Like raunchy fiction? Love this. www (dot) 21blackstreet (dot) com (slash) ContestEntriesList (dot) aspx?id=25**

**Thanks my sweets**

**Mel x**


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Cullens

**A/N: Now, the first time I published this chapter, I was a bit undecided whether I really wanted to bring the Cullens back this way. I was happy with it but, now I read it back I find myself warring with myself once more.**

**So, what do you think? Let's thrast this out, lovelies: right way or wrong way?**

_Alice handed me a small perfectly wrapped present covered in silver paper. _

"_Go on, open it!" she squealed excited enough for the both of us._

_I looked from her, to the present, to Edward meekly. He smiled apologetically and lowered his head minutely as though he were silently laughing at my discomfort._

_I sighed and tried a smile before sliding my finger under the edge of the wrapping paper._

_A cool slice slipped across the tip of my finger as I cut myself. I pulled my hand back sharply._

"_Ow!" I complained. "Papercut."_

_I sucked my finger, which was now throbbing with a dull pain, then squeezed just below the cut with my thumb examining the wound._

_A small drop of blood seeped out of the cut and slowly trickled down my finger._

_I glanced around the room and jumped as I noticed seven pairs of hungry eyes staring at my bleeding hand._

_Then it all happened in slow motion._

_I glanced back at my hand and began to excuse myself. When I looked back up, I saw Jasper charging across the room at me._

_Edward leapt at him, going to push me out of the way first, but Jasper was just too fast._

_He collided with me, knocking me to the ground and smacking the back of my head against the floor._

_Then, in one fluid movement he ripped away the sleeve of my jacket and sunk his razor sharp teeth into my shoulder._

_I screamed with pain and struggled to free myself from underneath him. _

_But it was no use._

_He was pinning me down - the pressure he was exerting on my other arm threatened to break the bone._

_I let out an anguished cry as my fingers started to numb._

_My vision went hazy and I could only make out the vague shapes of six vampires staring on in disbelief. Why were they just standing there? Why weren't they trying to help me?_

_More pain seeped through my body, making me forget myself so I turned my thoughts to the figure that was slowly killing me._

_Or changing me._

_Suddenly, I didn't know. Was my life about to end__, right here on the Cullen's living room floor? Or would I awake in three days times, stronger, faster and more beautiful than ever?_

_As the numbness bled through my body, the place in which Jasper's cold lips still touched my skin began to burn._

_The pain quickly became intense and all-consuming but the rest of my body stayed untouched by the flame.__ My eyes rolled back in my head and I tried one last feeble attempt to kick Jasper off before the world crumbled to nothing._

_The thunder ripped through the sky again as Edward stepped up to bat._

_Alice smiled wickedly at him before drawing back and kicking her right leg high as she began to serve._

_Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes glazed over._

"_Stop!" she called out before the others even realised something was wrong._

_Within seconds, all of the Cullens were standing by Alice._

"_Three of them," she began. "They were leaving but then they heard us playing."_

_She then looked directly at me._

"_I'll take Bella," Edward grabbed my arm._

"_There isn't time," Carlisle stopped him mid-stride._

"_Take your hair down," I heard Edward whisper fiercely into my hair_

_Alice shrugged off her jacket and handed it to me. As I went to take it she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards her._

"_This will help cover your scent," she used the same cutting tones as Edward. "And try not to move and disturb the air around you."_

_She hugged me tightly for a second before spinning round to face the trees opposite._

"_They're almost here!" she announced as the thunder boomed once more._

_I was sitting on the Cullen's plush sofa in their front room, body rigid._

_Outside was pitch black and all I could see in the glass was a perfect reflection of the room I was in._

_Edward was standing by the edge of the seat, muscles tensed ready to pounce at anytime._

_I saw him swallow and my stomach flipped as fear gripped my insides._

_I glanced back to the windows. The darkness frightened me._

_I could almost feel them there, hiding in the veil of black, staring at me._

_Esme entered the room and followed my gaze to the window._

_She came and sat next to me on the sofa and took my hand from my lap._

_She squeezed it once and stroked my fingers soothingly with her thumb._

"_It'll be alright," she assured me in her beautiful voice. "Edward won't let them hurt you." _

_Suddenly, the windows seemed to grow inside and envelop the room around me. I heard a girl laugh and the wind whipped my hair gently as I realised I was outside._

_Panic swept through me and my heart raced as even the comforting movement of cold fingers moving against mine disappear, leaving me alone._

_Emmett stared at me with his jaw clenched._

_But, he wasn't angry – he was sad._

_We were standing opposite each other, only a metre apart, in a darkened room._

_I felt an invisible weight land on my shoulders as the all too familiar fear choked me._

"_Bella…" he began, before stepping forward._

_He enclosed his arms around me, trapping me in a tight bear hug. I clung to his massive, cold frame desperately._

"_I'll really miss you," he whispered huskily in my ear. He sounded as though he was crying._

_Tears began to fall from my own eyes then, so I buried my head deep into his shoulder, blocking out the rest of the dim light and surrounding myself with darkness._

Fours dreams, all in the space of a week, each one shorter than the last and four vampires, all back in Forks.

But still no Edward.

He, stubbornly, refused to be lured out of my dream world, never touching me, never risking hurting me, just as Carlisle said he would.

But for now, at least he was there - a constant archangel watching over me in my dreams, keeping me safe while his family filled my days with happiness.

I spent everyday after school at the Cullen's, talking, laughing and revelling in the warm glow that seemed to radiate off their cold skin. I was happier than I had been in a long time – I even hugged Mike at school!

But I wasn't going to give up yet.

Edward would have to come back – how could he not? I felt positive that he would come, his arrival seemed imminent.

It was just a matter of counting down the days.

Or was that nights?

**A/N: So, so, so! Did you like that chapter? Or would you prefer it drawn out? Like I said: I'm forever on the fence with this one.**

**Leave a note and thanks for reading!**

**Mel x**


	7. Chapter 7: Brave Steps

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the story alerts and reviews - you know it means a lot to me guy :B**

**So, the Cullens are back (yay!) Now for the real fun to start...**

Alice's return had been the best.

I dreamt of her on the Wednesday night and knew as soon as she touched me that she was coming.

I ditched school – something I had vowed never to do again – on the Thursday morning and drove like a madman to the Cullen's house.

She was already standing in the driveway, by the steps, waiting for me. She had probably seen me coming hours ago.

I parked the truck carelessly and flung the door open while the engine was still running.

"Alice!" I half-screamed, half-sighed. "I've missed you so much!"

I heard her tinkling laugh in my ear as she squeezed me tight.

She pushed me away then to look at me and I couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"I can't believe you're really here!"

It felt so odd to be looking at her perfect, white skin and spiky, dark hair.

Only in my dreams did I get the chance to see them and it wasn't the same.

My mind had added tiny human blemishes that just weren't there on a vampire's flawless skin.

Jasper came out of the house then, a huge smile stretched across his face.

He laced an arm around Alice's nimble waist and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

I felt a slight tug of my heart. When would I have my Jasper equivalent back?

"Let's go inside," Alice said in her child-like voice, saving me from spiralling into an abyss of loneliness just in time.

Even so, Jasper raised his right eyebrow at me and he clocked my emotions.

But Alice had already gone – dancing up the steps as though she hadn't a care in the world.

Jasper hopped up the stairs after her and entwined his long fingers in hers. I smiled as I saw her look at him lovingly.

Perhaps, I didn't have my Edward back but part of me was content when I realised I had created there happiness.

I swelled at the thought that without me, they wouldn't be together right now.

It sounds obtuse but I needed to boost my self-esteem and, besides, they had looked so happy.

I grinned to myself as I remembered Alice's tender expression once more and climbed up the steps.

* * *

><p>We were back round the large, wooden dining table.<p>

Each couple sat next to each other – hands joined or with someone's arm wrapped around the other – all urgently trying to make up for the last six months apart.

Even for vampires that was a long time.

I, on the other hand, sat alone watching them; desperately clinging to the happiness and pride I sometimes felt when I saw them all back together.

In truth, I had done what I said I would do – I brought back the Cullens to where they belonged.

After a while, Carlisle stood up.

"So, everyone's back where they belong at last," he announced, smiling as though he didn't quite believe it. "Everyone… but Edward."

He glanced briefly at me and I lowered my head.

"Typical," snorted Rosalie. Ever since I had brought Emmett back she had returned to her usual frost reception towards me.

I frowned and let my hair fall across my face. I went to grit my teeth so as not to let on she had hurt me but, instead, felt the warm glow of relaxation spread across my chest.

I looked up at Jasper immediately, who just winked and tightened his grip around Alice.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Carlisle continued. "But Edward will return when he wants to. It's just unfortunate that he is the last to arrive."

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but Esme got there first.

"He'll come back when he's ready, Rose."

She closed her mouth but scowled fiercely all the same.

"But we really need to talk about what we're going to do in the mean time," began Carlisle again. "We split for a reason and…"

"Please, not this _right_ now!" complained Emmett loudly. Carlisle turned to look at him. "I've only just got back and…"

He looked at Rosalie with sad eyes then back at Carlisle. It was true. Emmett had only arrived this afternoon as I had accidentally fallen asleep on the sofa after breakfast.

Carlisle smiled, knowingly.

"You're right," he laughed briefly. "This is not for now. You need time together. Six months is a long time – I know I felt it."

He sat down by Esme and took her hand.

"Go," he said simply as he turned to face her. "We'll talk later."

He didn't even bother to look at us for the last bit, just carried on staring longingly into Esme's wide eyes.

Holy crow! What was it with all the love around here?

It was enough to make me start to regret wanting to bring them back!

"Bella?" It was Alice that spoke to me. She and Jasper were standing by my chair, still hand in hand. Rosalie and Emmett were long gone.

I tore my eyes away from Esme and Carlisle's silent exchange to look at her. "Jasper and I are going to play chess. Would you like to come with us?"

It took me a moment to answer.

"No, thank you," I replied. "Like Carlisle said – you need time together. Please, don't take pity on my just yet."

I smiled at her weakly, hoping she wouldn't see how pathetic I really was. To my relief, a breath-taking smile swept across her face.

"Feel free to make yourself at home," she said rapidly. "We'll see you later."

I returned my attention to the wooden table as they began to leave. Even Esme and Carlisle has slipped away.

No one cared for the only beating, lonely heart in the house. At least not for now and why should they anyway?

I felt one final pulse of happiness spread though my chest and I turned my head to see Jasper disappearing out the door.

After several minutes of silence I got up. I couldn't sit there forever. But, I wasn't going home just yet.

Not when my family was here.

I wandered aimlessly through the house, listening for any noise that would give away that there was anything else living here apart from me.

Though, technically, there wasn't. Curse those graceful vampires – they made me feel lonely.

I had just entered the kitchen and was remembering how the Cullens had tried to cook me Italian when I thought of it.

I don't know why I had never had the urge to do it before, but just then it felt perfectly right.

I left the kitchen and climbed the stairs.

I heard Alice's musical laugh from behind her bedroom door – the first proof of life I had heard in over an hour – but didn't bother to stop.

In fact, I didn't stop until I reached the very last door on the top floor of the house.

Edward's room.

**A/N: Oooh! Will she go in? Drop a review, sweets!**

**Mel x**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**A/N: Thank you all of you, who reviewed and put me on your alerts lists. I love reading all your thoughts and opinions - it makes me so happy to know you're liking the story!**

**See you at the end!**

Edward's room.

I placed my hand gingerly on the door knob, suddenly afraid.

Since when did I think I was strong enough to do this?

I would've turned back, but curiosity and determination spurred me on.

I pushed on the handle and the door swung open effortlessly.

Nothing had changed.

I stood in the doorway for a minute just looking.

It was all his stuff just lying there where he had left it. This was the purest bit of Edward I had encountered since he had left.

I slowly walked across the floor and began scanning his vast CD collection.

When I found the CD I was looking for, I gently look it off the shelf and slipped it into the player.

The opening bars of Clair de Lune filled the air and I closed my eyes, remembering how he had danced with me.

I turned slowly, still with my eyes closed tight, pretending it was him who gently spun me.

I wobbled and opened my eyes.

'As if he would really appear, Bella," I thought to myself sighing.

I made my way over to the black couch and sat down. The room still even smelt of him.

Slowly, I swung my legs onto the sofa and laid my head down.

A bittersweet feeling swept through me. It was strange. I felt sad with grief but I could only smile, not cry.

It was almost as good as him actually being here.

I could just gaze at his belongings and pretend he was only in the other room and would join me in a minute.

Only my subconscious tried to tell me otherwise.

The song had long since ended and had started on the next.

I got up and switched the player off. I had had enough music for one day.

I returned to my place on the couch and listened to the silence that was permanently over the house.

School was still in session and here I was, lying in a vampire's room.

Charlie was going to be so angry. But I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and breathed deep, trying to suck in every last bit of him.

For the first time that day, without Jasper's assistance, I felt relaxed and at peace and slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep.

_I was back in the clearing lying on the hard, scorched ground._

_Five cloaked figures stood watching me from a distance._

_I shivered under their cold stare._

_The shortest of them stepped forward and cocked it's head to the side in thought._

"_I wonder what he ever saw in such a weak human."_

_The figure had a delicate, high-pitched voice – just like a child's._

"_Hush now, Jane my dear."_

_Another of the figures, whose voice betrayed that he was a man, stepped forward._

"_You mustn't scare Bella!" He placed a hand on the child's shoulder._

_My gaze was dragged to his__ skin._

_It looked like paper – so thin and delicate. It was almost translucent, yet worn and old._

"_Really, Aro! She's just a human!"_

_Another of the figures spoke but did not move forward. In fact, it sounded extremely bored, as though there were so many other things it could be doing instead of standing in a deserted clearing with its companions._

"_Come now, Caiu__s." The male figure spoke without turning. "We should act dignified. After all, we wouldn't want to hurt Edward's feelings!"_

_The part sounded oddly hurtful and sarcastic. How could they joke about Edward like that?_

"_Now, dearest Isabella," the figure continued drawing out my name with a rich Italian accent. "Please, will you stand?"_

'_No!" my mind screamed. "No! Run away, Bella!" _

_But, for some reason, my body obeyed the figure._

_Without me controlling them, my arms pushed me off the floor and I started to get up. When I was upright the figure spoke again._

"_There's a good girl. Now, keep very still and we promise not to hurt you."_

_My heart flipped inside my chest. I tried to speak but fear seized my throat._

_At once, the figures raised their left arms, all perfectly in time and started to glide towards me._

'_Bella, wake up!' my subconscious shouted at me. The figures continued to advance, their papery hands stretched out ready to grab me. 'Bella, wake up NOW! You're going to die!"_

_I fell to my knees. I could no longer stand as fear made me shake. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I heard to child laugh. I wish I had been able to stare them in the eye as they came towards me but I had always been a coward. I hated how they seemed to find my fear amusing too._

_The figures had almost reached me now and I squeezed my eyes shut. I just couldn't bear to see their faces as they killed me._

_I felt a cold pair pf arms wrap tightly around me and a cool torso press against me protectively. I braced myself, waiting to die. This was it. The end of the road for Bella Swan._

"_Bella, keep your eyes shut and remember I love you more than I ever thought possible," Edward's velvet voice suddenly whispered into my ear._

I woke up screaming and fell off Edward's couch. I was shaking with sweat drenching my entire body.

In less than a second, the door flew open and four very worried looking vampires flew in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme's motherly tones were tinged with fear.

She knelt beside me and carefully lifted my head into her lap.

She pressed her ice cold hand against my burning forehead. I gasped in shock.

"Carlisle?" she called him over.

"Its okay, Bella," Carlisle now knelt by me too. "You're awake now. They're gone. It's okay."

I gulped and nodded at him.

My hands still shook as I looked around the room. The usually brave vampires looked scared. Even Rosalie's forehead was creased with worry.

Carlisle took my other hand and stroked it gently.

"Shh," he soothed as thought I were a small child.

I tried to calm down. I was safe now.

I took several deep breaths and felt my heart rate begin to slow.

Suddenly, a smile spread across my lips.

"No, they are," I said as I pulled myself away from her and Carlisle to sit up. "Edward's coming."

Carlisle looked at Esme in disbelief.

"All right now!" cheered Emmett, pulling Rosalie close.

"Really?" asked Esme slowly.

"I'm sure of it," I smiled. "He held me."

Then a smile broke across Esme's face as she realised she would have her family complete again very soon.

I laughed and Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Bella," was all he said. For a moment, everything was finally perfect.

"Everybody, we have a problem!" Jasper suddenly appeared around the door carrying Alice in his arms.

"Oh my! Alice?" Esme got up suddenly.

"She's okay – don't worry," Jasper reassured her. "Just listen."

He gave her a slight squeeze and Alice began to talk rapidly.

"Five figures. Aro. Marcus. Caius. Jane. Alec. All of them. In a clearing with Bella. And Edward. Now Emmett!" she continued speaking, her eyes glazed over. "We're all there now but Rose. They're coming towards us."

She gasped suddenly and froze in shock, stuck in her faraway vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle moved towards her, placing a hand gently on her arm.

"No! No, no, no, no..." she squealed shrilly before falling silent.

Jasper whispered something in her ears and kissed her gently on the cheek and her lips began to move again.

After a beat she spoke slowly.

"All of us – dead. And Bella lying-"

"On the floor surrounded by the Volturi," I finished off numbly.

Alice was pulled sharply from her vision.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"It's my dream," I whispered petrified. "The one that keeps coming back. The one I just had!"

I felt my heart beat increase again as I remembered my nightmare.

"How can you be sure?" Jasper asked, as though foreseeing Alice's vision wasn't proof enough.

I thought for a moment. Because the dream had felt so real? Because I had been alone? Because I couldn't bear to leave that scorched piece of grass?

"Carlisle," I gulped. I couldn't believe I was about to ask this. "When vampires... burn, what does it smell like?"

His brow creased in confusion.

"It's horrible - strangely sweet and putrid. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've smelt it."

I was frozen in terror. The burnt grass had been from the Cullen's funeral pyre. The only bit I had left of them. Of Edward. And where I would die too.

"Did they touch you?" Jasper had put Alice on her feet and she came and knelt by me. "In your dream? Did the Volturi touch you even for the briefest second?"

"No," I replied, still frozen. "Edward protected me."

I smiled despite myself as I remembered that he would be here with me soon. Alice smiled too. I knew she must miss her sort-of brother.

"Good. Don't let them near you. They _must_ stay in your dreams," she said, her perfect forehead puckering anxiously.

I nodded – I had no intention of letting them get in a ten metre radius of me. I was so afraid of them. How would I be able to manage if they suddenly turned up in Forks?

But, why were the Cullens so scared? The Volturi were their leaders, not ferocious vampires to them. Well, I guess they kind of still were. If Alice's visions were correct they planned on killing them all.

Even vampires must get scared of death.

"Why do the Volturi want to kill you?" I asked suddenly.

At that moment, I pinpointed exactly what it as that was bothering me.

Who in their right mind would want to kill the Cullens?

For immortals, they were pretty nice.

In fact, they were probably more polite and selfless that the majority of humans.

The six vampires looked from one another nervously before Jasper came further into the room. Carlisle moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder, as if to reassure him, but Jasper just shook him off gently.

"That's my fault," he said simply, his soft southern drawl shaping the words smoothly.

He held his hand out to me. I took it and he brought me to my feet with ease. If I was being honest, I was still a little afraid of Jasper after what had happened on my birthday and it made me nervous to be in such close proximity to him.

"I guess we haven't been as truthful to you as we should have been," Jasper spoke again, glancing at Carlisle.

He lifted up his hand and gently touched the small of my back, directing me to the sofa. We both sat.

"When we arrived in Alaska things went wrong," I shifted uncomfortably. "We enrolled at a small high school and Carlisle got a job at the local hospital – just as we do whenever we arrive in a new place."

"Things were fine until, one day about two months after we arrived, we had a woman from a charity in Lakewood come to speak to us. She would address us during assembly and we were filed into the poky old sports hall. Maybe, if it wasn't so stuffy in there thing would have been different..." Jasper trailed off for a minute before starting again.

"She wasn't that pretty or exciting, just a normal, middle-aged woman. But something about her intoxicated me – and not in a good way. From the moment she climbed the steps of the stage to stand behind the podium, all I could think of was how I could kill her. You don't know how lucky you are that Edward managed to fight his desire, it would have been so easy for him to succumb."

"I know it was simple enough for me. In the end, I just followed her to her car and waited until she was alone. Alice saw it coming but by the time she had reached me it was too late."

The mood in the room had darkened and everyone felt the hollow sickness of guilt as Jasper's mood nose-dived.

He was still sitting beside me, looking directly at me and I saw his jaw clench.

"I can still remember the taste of her blood – warm and thick, caressing my throat... it makes me feel sick... and so, so thirsty..." he stopped and swallowed hard suddenly.

Carlisle stepped forward then, relieving his son from the spotlight.

Alice nimbly hopped forward and pulled Jasper to his feet before escorting him from the room with sadness in her eyes.

"The trouble was, Alice wasn't the only person who found Jasper," Carlisle began, shaking his head. "A teacher was on his way home and saw the whole thing."

"Of course, no one believed him," interrupted Emmett. "They all thought he was crazy! How could a teenage boy take down a woman with no weapon at all like that?"

"But even so," Carlisle continued regardless. "Jasper and Alice had been seen with the body. That's when the Volturi got involved."

I stared at them in horror. I thought back to all the times Edward had told me that I should not feel safe around him or his family.

Now I knew why. Not only could they easily kill anyone they wanted, but they would then work together to cover it up and save themselves.

However, one look at Esme banished my fears. How could I even be a little bit scared of the Cullens? When she noticed me looking at her she smiled reassuringly.

"Jasper exposed himself to mortals. For the Volturi there was no other alternative," Carlisle told me. "The rest of the family became condemned when we stood by him."

"We protect our family," Rosalie finished off, her eyes soft and gentle as she stared into mine.

I swallowed. So they had broken the rules. That's why the Volturi was after them.

But, even faced with the horrific truth of what had really happened in Alaska, I still couldn't accept that the Cullens had to die because of it. In fact, I opposed the Volturi's decision whole-heartedly!

Despite what had happened, the Cullens were my family and I still loved them. I had fought to get them back with me and no one was going to take them away again.

"I won't let them kill you," I said as I stood up.

I may only be a stupid human compared to the magical creatures that haunted my life and dreams, but I could still sacrifice myself to save someone I loved.

That would always mean something.

Emmett crossed the room in a single step and crushed me against him.

"Bella I've missed that fighting spirit of yours," he announced as he squeezed me a little too hard. Despite everything, I laughed.

I guess that's what it was – fighting spirit. I smiled to myself. I liked the sound of that.

Emmett released me and I staggered slightly. My head felt fuzzy but I figured that was because I had held my breath for so long while Jasper had been talking to me.

At that moment, he and Alice re-entered the room.

He looked at me shyly as though expecting me to be a quivering wreck after I had finally learnt the truth. I smiled at him to show him I was fine.

"Is that it? Why didn't you tell me before?" I joked and Jasper noticeably relaxed.

I shook my head laughing and the world blurred out of focus for a second. I frowned, confused.

"We're just trying to protect you, Bella," Alice grinned. "Nothing more than that."

She smiled again and I went to reply but Alice was gone. She was physically still there, but her eyes were suddenly distant and glazed over. I hadn't even seen the change.

I took a step forward, reaching out to her and the world spun. I grabbed my head and felt Emmett's strong hands steady me.

"You alright, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-" I began but Alice interrupted me.

"Something's changed. Edward's not in the clearing - Aro's angry and… and… and…"

But I didn't hear the end of her sentence.

My head whirled and the world became a blur. I felt my knees go weak and darkness devoured my sight.

**A/N: *whistles* What's going on! Let me know what you think by hitting review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mel x**


	9. Chapter 9: Hard Goodbyes

**A/N: Here we are again! I'm rather liking these regular meetings we're having ;) **

**Read, enjoy and I'll meet you at the end! **

"_Isabella." Aro whispered at me through the darkness._

_He let the 's' linger on his tongue, rounding my name into a perfectly formed sculpture with his force Italian accent. His face appeared in front of me suddenly and I gasped._

_The skin on his cheek matched his hands – it looked papery thin and incredibly delicate. But it didn't look old just… fragile. His eyes were unlike anything I had ever seen. Obviously, they didn't have the same honey coloured irises as Edward's – I never expected they would – but they weren't crimson red like James' either._

_There were dull red, like red wine or dried blood, but still held the piercing ferociousness of a vampire's eyes. They creased slightly at the corners when he smiled at me._

"_You left so soon!" he almost purred in his velvet voice. "So like Edward to spoil our fun."_

"_No, no!" I shook my head vehemently. "Stay away from me!" I added my voice unsteady as fear pounded my chest._

_I turned to run and, suddenly, the clearing came into view. But I couldn't move forward. In front of me was a huge fire burning brightly._

_A putrid smell hit my nose and I heaved. Black, thick, oily smoke began to spiral off the fire then, creating a colossal column of dark clouds that rose high in the sky._

_Aro came and stood beside me casually._

"_Such a shame," he remarked without conviction._

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Cullens were gone. The heat from the fire was immense now and I could feel it burning my face. Yet I couldn't turn away. I just watched the bright flames dance and feed off the fuel. I had tried so hard and I had failed. How could I live without them again?_

_I ran straight at the pyre, launching myself at the jumping flames. I hit the wood and felt the fire lick my skin but it didn't burn. The flames just felt like slight breezes tickling my skin, as though I was falling gracefully through the air. _

_I looked up and realised I was inside the column of smoke. Maybe if I got on top of the fire it would be hot enough to burn. This was madness – I saw logic in the nonsensical!_

_But I had no other ideas, so I reached up and grabbed onto a log that was sticking out of the mound. It was still cold despite the flames that surrounded it._

_The pyre was surprisingly easy to climb and I had no problems scouring the side of it. Soon, I would be at the top and I could be with the Cullens once more. I was about half a metre from the summit when I first got stuck._

_I looked around for another log to grab onto and smoke blew in my eyes. I blinked viscously as they began to water._

_Through the smoke, I saw a log just sticking out of the mass of wood that was about the width of a small frying pan. It was a little way from where I was so I stretched out my right hand, hoping I could reach it._

_It was closer than I thought and my fingertips closed around it easily enough. Only when I touched it, I realised it wasn't a log at all. My eyes widened as I saw my fingers were entwined with locks of copper coloured hair._

_I screamed and pulled my hand away. I lost my grip on my other hand and scraped down the mound._

_I tried to reach out and catch myself but there was nothing there. I fell backwards off the pyre and screamed once more as I landed in Aro's eager, outstretched arms._

I emerged from unconsciousness as quickly as I had been thrown into it. My eyes flew open and I found myself being lifted by Emmett's strong arms."

"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed the fear in my eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he replied. "You just sort of collapsed literally a second ago."

"What?" My dream had taken plan in the amount of time it had taken me to fall to the ground. That was impossible.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do if the Volturi manage to get here somehow?" Jasper asked as he knelt by Alice, who was just re-emerging from her vision.

'Just the smallest touch..." I thought to myself. That's all it needed to bring someone back. All Rosalie had done was hold my hand...

I wondered how my dream could have happened in no more than a second and how I wasn't really asleep. Does that mean it wasn't a dream?

I shuddered as I remembered the feel of Aro's waiting arms around me. If I had been with him for a second longer he would have killed me. I was sure of that.

"Bella?" Alice asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I replied, unwilling to forget my sudden brainwave. It was almost coherent in my mind and I couldn't afford to lose it now.

"What do you think?" she began again slowly after I stared at her blankly. "About someone being with you as you slept? Do you think that could influence your dreams?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I guess it could..." I agreed half-heartedly.

What was it that I had almost worked out before she had spoken to me? My brow creased in frustration.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" It was Carlisle who broke my concentration this time.

"No," I replied. "It's just... I was thinking of something before, but it's completely slipped my mind."

I smiled at him apologetically.

Wait... 'slipped'. I saw my hand entwined with copper hair. I lost my grip and fell... straight into Aro's arms.

"I've got it!" I leapt up, half-triumphantly, half-scared to death. "In my dream, well it wasn't really a dream, I kind of just blacked out, but, anyway, Aro touched me! I fell and he caught me but I knew I was going to die..." I trailed off.

"Why does that matter?" asked Rosalie with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I knew what was going to happen. It doesn't work like that," I realised as I said this that it made no sense at all.

"Bella, are you telling us that Aro touched you in your dream?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Yes!" I cried. "Only he didn't because it wasn't a dream!"

The Cullens looked at me confused.

"I think now would be an appropriate time to discuss the issues that face us," stated Carlisle diplomatically, though his eyes slid to Emmett in mild annoyance. "If the Volturi have managed to track us through Bella's subconscious we need to address the situation now."

"I agree with Carlisle," said Alice. "The sooner, the better."

"So, its agreed,. We'll meet back in the dining room in an hour. Bella, you need to go home and tell Charlie you'll be here for a while," Carlisle decided.

Oh great. Charlie didn't even want me here and now I had to pretend to him that we were having one giant slumber party together? He would never let me back out the house!

"Can't I just phone him?" I complained. It wouldn't even be for that long. The Cullens would sort it out with the Volturi – they had to. I didn't see the point in driving all the way home. Carlisle moved over to me and took both my hands.

"I don't think you realise just how powerful the Volturi is," Carlisle said softly, while his golden eyes stared intently into mine. "You need to talk to your father face-to-face."

He continued to look at me for a moment until I nodded my head slowly.

"Okay," he said turning to everyone else. "In an hour."

For the second time that day, we were all seated around the vast wooden table, though this time it was strictly business.

No one sat entwined with someone else, or casually leant against them. Everyone sat parallel to the table with hands either clasped on the top or in their laps.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table and he appeared deep in thought. He had been since he had driven me home.

That was a trip I was glad I didn't have to repeat.

I had decided it wouldn't necessarily ask Charlie for permission, just casually tell him I was staying at the Cullens, so he couldn't stop me, and say my goodbyes.

I let myself in quickly while Carlisle parked the car.

"Hi, Dad!" I called out gaily as I shut the door behind me. "I've just popped back for a few things. Rosalie and Alice have planned a sleepover."

I headed straight for the stairs, hoping he would just grunt his approval and let me be. But, before I could make it to the first step, Charlie emerged from the living room.

"A sleepover at the Cullens?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

He still didn't want me round there but, I think, he was starting to realise he couldn't stop me from going over. It didn't mean he had to pretend to be happy about it though.

"Will _he_ be there?" he demanded harshly. Or course, he meant Edward.

'Yes, yes, YES!" my head screamed. 'At least he will be soon!'

But, for Charlie's sake, I rolled my eyes theatrically and told him what I had been telling him for the past two weeks.

"Of course not, Ch-Dad! Edward goes to school in Delaware now – permanent residence. It's like a two day drive."

I could tell this lie almost perfectly now.

"If you're sure..." he said slowly.

"I think I, of _all_ people, would know if Edward was coming back." I replied brusquely.

Charlie's face darkened and he opened his mouth to speak but I darted for the stairs before he could argue with me. Today wasn't the day to fall out with my dad.

"But, Alice is waiting outside, so I really have to dash," I called back at him apologetically.

I went straight for my room and pulled a small holdall from under my bed.

"Is he okay with you coming?" I turned sharply to see Carlisle standing motionless by my window.

I had forgotten how silently certain people seemed to be able to climb through my window.

"He won't be waving me off, that's for sure," I mumbled as I went back to packing.

I went to the bathroom to grab my shower stuff and when I came back, Carlisle was perched on my bed looking at my head board.

"A dream catcher," he said simply as I walked back in the room.

What was so interesting about that? Lots of teenage girls had them.

"Oh yeah, that," I walked past him to get something off my desk. "It's just a trinket Jacob got me for my birthday."

"How long have you had it above your bed?" he asked. I stopped and thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Charlie put it above my bed just after you left in the vain hope that it would help me sleep. I had a lot of bad dreams..."

I whirled back round to face my desk as I blushed. Just more affirmation for Carlisle that I was absolutely pathetic.

Either he didn't see my red cheeks (which seemed unlikely) or chose to ignore them, I'm unsure, but thankfully he graciously changed topic.

"Do you need any help packing?" he asked going to stand back by my window so as not to get in my way as I continue d to bustle around my room. If only all guests were so polite!

"No, I'm almost done, thank you," I turned and smiled at him as I finished zipping up my bag.

"Okay then," he smiled back briefly. "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

Before I could agree, he was out the window and in the street below.

I grabbed a red sweater from my desk as an afterthought and sighed. Time to face Charlie – it was now or never. I slung the soft bag over my shoulder and looked around my room. I remembered the intent look in Carlisle's eyes when he had told me to go home. He didn't seem hopeful that I would ever return after this.

'Will I ever be back here?' I thought to myself.

If Alice's visions turned out to be true it didn't seem likely. I bit my lip hard. Under no circumstances could Charlie see me sad, otherwise he would never let me go.

I took one last, quick glance around me and headed out the door.

This was hellish!

Everything I looked at brought tears to my eyes. The pale blue wallpaper with the mismatching orange carpet. The view down the landing from my room. The rounded banister end of the stairs and how it fitted against my palm – I may never be here again. My chest hurt.

Charlie must have heard me on the stairs then because he called me into the living room.

"Bella, can you come here a minute please?" he beckoned.

I rubbed the back of my hand against my eyes to remove the moist tears and made my way towards Charlie's voice.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked as I came around the corner.

He was sitting in his seat looking at his hands.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologise," he began. "I've been unfair over the past few weeks... I'm not going to stop you seeing the Cullens. You're an adult now – it's your choice. I just wanted to try and do the best by you."

I felt touched. I wasn't used to Charlie's, or anybody else for that matter, looking out for me. I looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed.

"Uh, its okay, Dad," I replied cringing. "You're just trying to protect me."

Charlie shifted in his seat nervously. It was good to know he was feeling as uncomfortable as I was.

"Well, you mean a lot to me, Bells, and I don't want to see you hurt again," he told me.

I could feel the tears beginning to seep into my eyes. I blinked furiously.

If I were to die what would happen to my dad? He didn't deserve to be deserted again. Would he ever know what really happened to me or just think I ran away without telling him? I felt a punch of grief in my stomach ad I realised this maybe the last time I saw him – the same as it had been with my room.

But this was different. Of course it was.

It was so much harder.

However, I was very conscious that it had almost been an hour since I had left the Cullen's house and my time was almost up. I had to say goodbye.

I frantically blinked away the last of my tears and looked at Charlie for one last time. He had to see that I meant this.

"I love you, Dad," I said simply, each word catching in my throat. He looked at me startled.

"Well now, I love you too, Bells," he replied. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Isn't... isn't Alice waiting for you?"

I smiled. I'm glad I had come to Forks. It meant I could get to know my dad which I loved.

"See you later!" I lied as cheerily as I could, before I turned my back and walked out of the room.

I didn't stop to look at anything on my way out; it would have just been too hard.

I gulped in a huge breath of air as I closed the door. Carlisle pulled up alongside the curb. After a moment, I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked towards him.

'I'll be back, there's no need to worry,' I tried to convince myself without success.

The trip back was quiet – me in my misery and Carlisle consumed with thought. In fact, everyone seemed curiously quiet. But then again, we did have a lot to think about.

"Okay then," Carlisle said gently as he stood up. "It's time to figure this out."

I looked round at my adopted family. We _would _figure it out. We had to – we couldn't all die!

"First of all, we need to decide whether the Volturi are coming here or not," Carlisle snapped me out of my daydream. "Bella, I think it would be helpful if you explained your dreams to us."

He looked at me interested and waited for me to speak.

"A-erm..." I sighed, trying to think of what to say. "Well, I don't know if the Volturi could get back that way. See, for all of you... I was asleep in a dream and when you came into contact with me, I stopped dreaming for the rest of the night."

"But your dream ended when Aro caught you. Isn't it the same?" Jasper interjected.

"No, I was still aware I was asleep before, just without the dreams," They didn't understand. "Besides, there's other way it was different. There's always been something happening that I didn't know about. Take Rosalie for example. I was going somewhere by myself – I had to go alone – and she held my hand just before I left. And Esme. There was someone outside waiting for me and she sat with me before they came for me. It's fear. It's always fear of not knowing what's waiting for me. But I knew last time. I knew I was about to die – I could feel it."

I had been looking at my hands while I nervously tried to explain and took that moment to glance up. I realised all six of them were staring at me.

I had never spoken so explicitly about my dreams before. They had never asked me what they were like and not one of them knew how they had actually returned.

"You were going to die?" Alice whispered, her face frozen in shock. I nodded minutely.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I looked at Carlisle. His eyes were full of regret. "I should have asked you what happened before. But I got so wrapped up in everyone returning home... I've been so selfish."

For that one moment, he seemed so like Edward and I remember why I had put up with the terrible nightmares.

"No, no – don't say that," I smiled meekly at him. "The dreams have all been worth it."

Carlisle looked down and his eyes returned to normal slowly.

"So, tell us more," he said. "Are you positive Aro didn't get you?"

I thought for a moment. I know it wasn't to same as all the other times so far in terms of what actually happened, but there was one important factor exactly the same.

The fear. The colossal wave of terror that slammed down on my shoulders everytime, threatening to break my back with the pressure of it.

Fear so real you could taste it in your mouth and it blurred your vision. I shook my head as the ideas reformed in my head.

"I've got it wrong – I'm so sorry!" I blurted out suddenly.

"What is it, dear?" asked Esme concerned.

"It's not being scared of not knowing what's going to happen, it's just being _scared_!" It all made sense now. "I just had to be desperate enough to try and save myself that I pulled you out to help!"

It was completely logical now! Why didn't I think of that before?

"That certainly seems like a plausible theory," Carlisle agreed. "But, I think there is something else that might be affecting it as well. Bella, do you remember what I was looking at in your room?"

I thought for a second. He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"My dream catcher?" I took a guess.

"Exactly right. You said it had been above your bed for as long as we had been away. I wonder if it is linked somehow."

"Like some magical dream catcher?" I heard Emmett chuckle. So the others found the idea ridiculous too. Even Carlisle suppressed a smile.

"No, that's not quite what I mean, but it seems possible there is a link there somehow."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked hitting the tabletop lightly as he tired of sitting still. "Bella had to have a nightmare to will people back and her dream catcher may or may not affect it? Are the Volturi coming here or what?"

Everyone looked at me then – only I had the ability to answer this question. I bit my lip. I knew what I _should_ say but it didn't make me want to _actually_ say it anymore.

I took a breath and closed my eyes before I spoke. I couldn't bear to look at them as I damned them.

"Yes," I said simply. "I think so. I'm so sorry."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Jasper reach across the table and take Alice's hand.

"Okay, so now we play the waiting game," Carlisle sighed, hanging his head.

It was a very long game.

On the third day, Carlisle sent me home, saying there was no point worrying Charlie while nothing was happening. However, my duffel bag still sat, packed, at the foot of my bed just waiting for the word to come that the Volturi were here.

Alice had had no more visions and I had had not more dreams.

I hated sleeping now. It was as though I was just lying in a dark room with nothing to see. I didn't even have Edward.

By the seventh day we were all giving up hope. Still no Volturi and still no Edward. Perhaps, it was just a fluke.

Part of me, deep down, trembled at the thought that perhaps Aro had already found Edward in the forest on his way here and saw that killing one Cullen was enough to teach them all their lesson.

But that didn't seem likely. Besides, Alice would have seen if that happened.

For the first time in a week, I picked up my homework, completely fed up with waiting.

The only downside to the Cullens returning was that school word had now become just an inconvenience. Which usually meant I didn't do it.

I thought I should at least try and work now, seeing I didn't plan to do much studying once Edward had returned and especially because I had only scored a D- on a trig quiz the day before last.

My perfect grades were slipping – and still Charlie thought the Cullens were bad company for me – can't imagine why!

I heaved open my book and tried to concentrate on the maze of graphs and theorems. It wasn't easy.

Taking Edward away from me for over a week was like make a heroin addict go cold turkey. It would drive them crazy.

I glanced at the clock. I had been working an hour – it seemed enough – I slammed the book shut and stretched, glad to be free of its drain on me.

I picked up my phone and dialled Jake's number quickly. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Jake," I said, still groggy from homework.

"Oh, hi Bella," he replied. "You haven't phoned in a while."

He sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've just had a lot on at the moment..." I began.

"I know the Cullens are back," Jacob interrupted. "But I haven't heard if _he's_ back or not. No doubt he is. Came crawling back with the rest of those filthy bloodsuckers."

"Jake!" I gasped. How could he be so outright rude? There was a moment's silence.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he sighed. "It's just... they're not good for you."

"So everyone keeps telling me," I grumbled. It was quiet for a few seconds before I got to the point of my phone call. "Jake, do you remember what you go me for my eighteenth birthday?"

"Yeah, a dream catcher. Why?" he asked.

"Do you remember where you got it from?" I said avoiding his question.

"Why have you lost it?" he sounded sad.

"No, I... was just intrigued. It's so pretty and all..." I hoped he couldn't tell I was lying down the phone.

"Oh!" he sounded relieved. "It was actually from..." he trailed off suddenly. "Sorry Bella, I've got to go – Sam just called."

"Well, can't you just tell me quickly?" I said rapidly.

"It's not that important, Bella! I'll tell you some other time – gotta go!" Then he hung up.

I grunted in annoyance and chucked my phone down. He didn't realise how important it was.

I sat on my bed and leant back to rest my head next to the object in question. I sighed wearily. Could it have something to do with my dreams?

It was from a wolf, who tried to get rid of vampires, so why would a Quileute object try and bring them back?

I laughed out loud. It all sounded so ridiculous. A magical dream catcher and special powers kept within my head? But then again, I was running with vampires once more – anything was possible.

And, besides, who knew what effect Quileute magic had on vampires. It was hardly something that had been studied at great length. But, I still didn't see why it would entice vampires here.

Maybe that was it! Ideas began fitting into place in my head. The dream catcher wasn't bringing the Cullens back; it was trying to get them away from me!

But that still didn't explain why it had only happened in the last few weeks. What had changed?

It hurt my brain to think about it for too long. I wasn't as clever as Carlisle or Edward – I would never be able to figure it out on my own.

I went downstairs to start the dinner then. I decided to make bolognaise. Hopefully, the methodical chopping of vegetables would clear my mind.

It didn't. My brain was elsewhere and, soon enough, I sliced the top of my index finger open.

"Oh, crap!" I swore, lifting my hand high as I ran to the top.

It stung like hell and I bit my lip, biting against the pain. I flicked on the water quickly and shoved my hand under the faucet. I watched as the water dragged the blood away from my cut and sucked it down the drain.

There was a time where I had dreamed that the blood in my veins had gone and only cool, white marble stood in its place.

I didn't dream at all now.

I turned off the tap and inspected my finger carefully. I had managed to cut myself pretty deeply and blood still trickled from the wound.

Yet another trip to the A&E room for me then. I wrapped my hand gently in a tea towel from the side and went to find my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice," I answered with a sigh. "Just to let you know, if anything... happens I'm at the hospital. I had a little accident in the kitchen."

"Oh, Bella!" her laughter tinkled down the line. "Come round here. I'm sure Carlisle will sort you out!"

"Really?" I asked looking at my clumsily bandaged hand.

"Sure, why not?" Alice replied.

I winced to myself. "There's blood."

Alice was silent for a moment before she answered.

"I'm sure we're all used to it by now. I'll come pick you up."

She cut the line abruptly. Great. I was so accident prone that even vampires seemed to be accustomed to the sight of my blood now. That made me feel just fantastic.

I put the phone down and went to find Charlie to tell him I was going to see a doctor. I expected him to be worried.

He just laughed.

**A/N: So, so! Back over to the Cullens! _That_ lasted a long time...**

**As always, thank you so much for reading and your continual support! Drop in a review and check back soon! :)**

**Mel x**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Night

**A/N: Thanks for all your support as always, my sweets :)**

"Soon you'll be more stitches than human," Carlisle joked as he set fire to the bowl of bloody tissue.

I knew he was joking but it honestly felt that way. Maybe that's why Edward had left the first time – he just couldn't put up with my clumsy stupidity anymore. Maybe that's why he wasn't coming back now.

"Why do you think they're not here yet?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied. "I've been thinking about that for a while but have only drawn blanks so far. I've thought of everything from some kind of magic to them just deciding not to come, but nothing seems feasible."

"Well, why not?" I asked. "They could have decided just to leave things as they were, couldn't they?"

I hoped Carlisle wouldn't figure out that I included Edward in this sentence. I still felt pathetic enough for having to ask about him every five minutes already.

Carlisle's perfect mouth twisted in objection.

"That's not possible," he shook his head. "The Volturi would never just change their mind. Listen to me, Bella, they never forget – never. Too many vampires have made the mistake in the past that if they break the rules they'll never be found out. But the Volturi is always there, waiting for their chance to step in."

"Wow," I marvelled. "I thought the Volturi were your friends. You seem to hate them."

Carlisle winced once more.

"It is true that we were once closer but I don't hate them now. I enjoyed my time in Volterra – I just didn't agree with Aro and Marcus' methods. I am, of course, a doctor. I aim to preserve life, not take it."

"Yes, they do seem a bit obsessed with killing people," I murmured.

"They can't help it. They're vampires."

"It's hardly an excuse," I replied. "You don't go around killing everyone in Forks!"

Carlisle just chuckled and began to tidy away the rest of his equipment. I was right though. If Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens could resist the temptation to kill innocent people then surely the Volturi could, too!

They were no better than the people they killed. I shivered and glanced at the window behind me. Suppose they were already here, looking in from the darkness as they had been in my dream.

I looked away from the glass. The thought scared me too much.

As though our conversation had summoned them, Esme appeared around the door then.

"Carlisle, Bella, come quick! Alice just had another vision!" she told us rapidly.

Like a shot, I propelled myself out of my chair and started for the door. All my previous thoughts had been forgotten – this was the news we had all been waiting for! But I was no match for my beautiful companions. They had long gone by the time I reached the threshold.

Alice's vision went a little like this:

The Cullens decided to go hunt to try and get enough strength to confront the Volturi, which they did, and they came across a clearing that hadn't been there before, which it wasn't. Aro had been standing at the centre of it, which he was, and he told the Cullens to meet him back there at eight the next morning, which the Cullens ensured me we would be doing.

I tried to object but I knew if we didn't go to them, they would just come to us.

Now they were actually here, I was more terrified than I thought possible. It meant they really were there in the forest, just out of my weak, human sight.

It was as though all my nightmares were coming true.

I stayed at the Cullens' house that night. While they busied themselves preparing for the next day, I curled up on Edward's sofa and tried to fight the all-consuming fear.

I wanted to help the rest of my family but I couldn't. Now I knew the Volturi was back it affirmed one thing for me: Edward must be back, too. He just chose not to come and find me. I thought the rest of the Cullens realised this, too and were saddened that their brother and son had decided not to come and stand by them in their final hour.

All my efforts had been in vain. Not only was I still alone but I had condemned the Cullens to death as well.

How could I have been so selfish? They didn't deserve to die and I certainly couldn't save them even though I hoped that I could have before.

If only I could work out what it was that had brought them here, maybe there was still hope.

I had my fingers curled around my dream catcher, begging it to tell me its secrets.

I had put it in my bag to bring to the Cullens as I thought it may come in useful in some way. Though I doubted it now.

I chucked the worthless wooden toy on the floor and rolled over. If Edward were here he would know what to do. Or at least I would have someone to lie with here on what could be my last night alive.

If I had just been able to let go and say yes to Jacob all those months ago, I may not have even be in this mess now. Could I really have said goodbye to Edward if I knew I could have saved everyone beforehand? I had been selfish there, too, leading Jacob on for all those months...

Wait a minute! Jacob!

I rolled back over and scooped the dream catcher off the floor. Maybe Jake was the key to all this!

I denounced the idea as immediately as I had thought of it. I was just looking for excuses in the make-believe now.

I did miss Jake though. What would it do to _him_ if I died? I had never thought about that before. He had always wanted to protect me, just like Edward had when he still loved me, and now there was nothing he could do to help. There was nothing anyone could do.

All too soon, the sky over the great forest began to lighten. My last day alive. It was overcast as always.

I pulled myself away from the sofa and went downstairs to find everyone else. They were all in the front room, making their final preparations.

All of them stopped and turned towards me as I entered the room. I couldn't even attempt a smile. What had I done? I had killed them all.

Alice rushed forward after I hung my head, sickened by myself.

"Bella, it's not your fault!" she soothed as she crushed me against her cool frame. "Without you, we wouldn't have had these last few weeks together. I would still be lost somewhere without my family, without Jasper."

I nodded against her shoulder though I didn't agree with her. This was my fault. There was no two ways about it.

"We should be going," Carlisle interrupted. "Especially as we have Bella with us."

Yet another way I blighted their existence. I couldn't even move fast enough.

Alice took my hand and Jasper took her other. She squeezed my fingers lightly and smiled sadly at the both of us.

"I love you."

Then, without a word, she followed the rest of the Cullens out the door and we had no choice but to follow.

We had walked the whole way in silence. What was there to say?

Some areas were a bit difficult for me to manoeuvre so Alice carried me on her back just as Edward used to.

Edward. Where was he? All I ever wanted was for him to come back but that wasn't going to happen now. At least the never ending pain he caused me would cease once I was dead.

I would just be gone.

Or maybe Carlisle was right that there was a heaven and the pain would just follow me there. Though I would surely go to hell after I had so expertly lured the Cullens to their deaths.

The journey to the clearing seemed to drag but I didn't mind at all. I wanted to carry on walking and never reach the Volturi and the plans they had for us. But, all too soon, I saw the trees begin to thin and the Cullens moved with more weariness. I knew we had arrived.

The clearing was pretty – grey and dull green in the early morning light with deep waves of purple heather hugging the edge, but I couldn't appreciate any of it.

All my attention was on the line of five hooded figures that stood in the middle of the clearing. This was where my dreams had taken place. Where I had prayed for death. Where I had watched the Cullens burn.

I began to shiver as the cold breath of fear blew over me. Alice slipped her hand into mine and gave my fingers a slight squeeze. I bowed my head and tried to console myself with the thought that this would all be over soon.

"Carlisle!" Aro's voice called across the clearing, filling the air though it still sounded delicate and weak. "Come closer! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yes, it's been too long, Aro," Carlisle smiled and walked over to his old friends.

"And we so very nearly ran into each other in Alaska but you left before we had a chance to catch up," Aro lowered his head but kept his gaze on Carlisle as though scolding him.

The fact he was acting so pleasantly made the implied meaning to his friendly words a million times worse.

"You know I had no choice if I wanted to protect my family," Carlisle replied gravely.

"Even so, you knew we would find you eventually," Marcus spoke directly to Carlisle, his voice full of malice. He obviously did not tolerate Aro's pleasantries.

"Yes, we have the beautiful Bella to thank for that. Nice to finally meet you in person, my dear," Aro added on, turning to face me. He smiled and I held his gaze for a second before I had to look at the floor. He turned back to the rest of the group. "Of course, your family has several talented members that it will be a shame to lose, but rules are rules..." he smiled apologetically.

I wanted to slap his gloating, papery face. How could he act as though he was mere tapping their wrists? He was taking their lives! It was not something he could breeze over.

"Speaking of talent, where is young Edward?" Aro asked off-handedly, though he seemed slightly annoyed by Edward's absence.

"He's not here. He's not in Forks. He's not even in Washington. He's far away and I hope you never find him!" I couldn't help myself.

I wanted to run across the gap between the two groups and attack the Volturi but I knew I could never hurt them. My opinion was the only weapon I had.

Aro sighed then smiled.

"I hope for his sake that is the case, too, my dear. But it seems unlikely. Now, do we have any volunteers to go first?"

The girl, Jane, who had been silent the whole time so far, giggled at that.

"I think we should kill those four first and leave the short girl and the betrayer until last. Then we can kill his mate in front of him before destroying him, too. And as for the human girl..." her red eyes glistened excitedly.

"A wonderful idea," Alec stepped up behind her with the same sparkle in his eyes. "What a clever sister I have."

Jane smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow at Aro.

"That is a little morose, dear Jane, but I feel it is appropriate. This is a punishment after all. Just know that for this, you have our forgiveness."

What a load of rubbish! If they were forgiven, why did they have to die? Carlisle stepped forward and I heard Esme hiccup oddly. She must have been crying. She reached out her hand as though to pull Carlisle back but he ignored her.

"I will go first," he announced. "I will show my family there is no need to be afraid."

"My dearest friend, I regret that I must do this. The world will seem a little less bright without you in it." Carlisle nodded at Aro's words.

Aro lifted his papery hands and placed them on either side of Carlisle's neck, just under his jaw line. He closed his eyes slowly as though concentrating and his eyebrows furrowed together.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. The caring, gentle doctor was about to be killed in front of him family yet his face showed no sign of fear.

I forced my eyes away from the couple to look at the rest of the Cullens. Esme was on her knees, the strange hiccupping still escaping her lips. Rosalie had covered her face with her hands and Emmett had pulled her tight against his massive frame. Jasper and Alice just stood motionless, their chins jutting out defiantly as if to show they were just as fearless as Carlisle seemed to be.

The crease on Aro's brow suddenly disappeared and I realised it was about to happen. I couldn't watch any longer. Not when it was my fault. For the first time ever, I was happy Edward was not here. I squeezed my eyes shut – I would not watch.

"Aro, this is not the way."

My eyes flew open and I gasped loudly. No, it couldn't be – I must have been imagining! I quickly pulled up my sleeve and pinched my forearm hard. I wasn't dreaming at least.

Now I was convinced I hadn't passed out, I allowed myself to turn and look at the trees behind me.

There, standing motionless in the cold morning light, was Edward.

**A/N: *SQUEEEEEEE* EDWARD! :D**

**That was a little close, wasn't it boys and girls? *PHE-W!***

**Thank you so much for reading and you know what to do, ****hit...**

**Mel x**


	11. Chapter 11: Clutching at Straws

**A/N: ****As if you need any reminding... GUESS WHOSE HERE! :D**

"You don't have to kill us," Edward called out as he sauntered towards the middle of the clearing. "It's wrong."

I couldn't breathe. My Edward, my beautiful, wonderful, simply amazing Edward was standing right there, right there about ten paces from me. I could reach out and touch him if I wanted.

My heart stopped and started again as he glanced in my direction. Though he only looked at me briefly, his butterscotch eyes dazzled me and I momentarily forgot what grave danger we were all in.

All I could do was blink wildly in disbelief as I took in his messy hair, his perfectly smooth skin and those wonderful eyes I adored.

My archangel.

Aro had taken his hands from Carlisle's neck and now looked from me to Edward.

"You said Edward wouldn't be joining us, Bella?" he seemed disappointed, as though he had been secretly pleased that he had not had to kill the copper-haired son.

"I didn't think..." I trailed off in a whisper, my gaze still plastered on Edward's face.

"Who cares?" Caius called out, bored as always. "It changes nothing, Aro. The betrayers are still to be punished."

"Just listen to what I have to say first, please," Edward begged. "That's all I ask."

Aro walked to stand with the rest of the Volturi.

"Then that's all you'll get," he finally replied when he was back with the others. "Tell us this bit of information that is enough to stop our proceedings."

"I went back to Alaska," began Edward immediately. "I was interested as to why my family had all returned to Forks and, in truth, why I myself had returned. I cannot remember the last twelve months actually..."

Edward stopped and turned his head minutely to the left as though listening to something far away, but didn't let his gaze slip from the line of vampires in front of him.

"It appears none of us can." So, someone had been filling him in quickly. "In fact, we're all here because of Bella, even you – though you are aware of that already."

My inside fluttered as he spoke my name. For the first time in over a year, I watched in awe as his flawless lips formed each letter of my name elegantly and his velvet voice turned the ordinary syllables into a song.

"But, I found out some interesting things in Alaska regardless... it's forgotten. No one remembers the Cullens or the murder that apparently took place. I asked around thoroughly. The police closed the investigation – it's a distant memory that only a handful remember."

"But some do," interrupted Jane. "It is not a question of how many. It could be one, it could be a thousand. We cannot afford a breath of a story to escape."

"The man who saw Jasper and Alice is dead." Edward stated flatly. "They've jailed a man they thought was to blame anyway. I hate the thought that some innocent man is suffering for our wrong doings but it's enough to save us. Now, it's just another crime that happened a long time ago."

"How did the witness die?" asked Aro thoughtfully.

"Old age. He passed one night about six months ago in his sleep," replied Edward.

"And you are sure no one knows a thing – friends, relatives he may have spoken to?" Aro continued.

"I was desperate to save my family. I assure you I searched thoroughly. Your secret is safe," Edward said bitterly.

At that, Aro raised his eyebrows. Then, he walked towards Edward and stopped in front of him holding both of his hands out.

Reluctantly, Edward placed one of his soft hands in Aro's. The older vampire seized it quickly and smothered it with his own. Aro's eyes closed and the same look of concentration that I had seen earlier returned to his face.

Was he killing Edward?

"Stop!" I called out. "Get away from him!"

I started to run, planning to knock the two apart, but in a flash, Alice was by my side and a pair of strong arms restrained me.

"Aro reads minds like Edward, Bella," she explained rapidly. "But he needs to touch you in order to be able to do it. Right now he can hear every thought Edward has ever had."

At that moment, Aro chuckled and his eyes flicked open to look at me.

"Naughty Edward," I heard him murmur. "I always thought you believed in marriage first."

Edward growled.

"Stick to Alaska, Aro," he retorted. "Have some discretion."

I stopped struggling to escape Alice's grip and she dropped her arms. I blushed. I was painfully aware of what Aro was referring to. Though Edward and I had never actually done _it_. So, that means Edward must have only thought of it...

I blushed even deeper. Part of me was thrilled. Part of me was downright embarrassed!

"Bella, please!" Jasper grunted through clenched teeth. Oops, sorry.

Then, Aro stood back from Edward with surprise in his face.

"Now I know why you didn't say that out loud. That is not something our Bella should hear."

What was that? What shouldn't I hear? I wanted to ask but I though against it.

"Yet, even taking all that into account, what Caius said remains the same: it changes nothing. Two members of your coven still exposed themselves to the humans and that is a punishable offense. Plus, you have let one other important person into our world who, technically, shouldn't be here. I am so, very truly, sorry."

And for once, Aro looked as though he meant it.

As I looked at the ancient vampire's sorrowful eyes, I realised we had lost.

Our last attempt to save ourselves had failed. Now it really was over. Nothing could save us now – only death awaited us.

"Now, I hope you don't mind but, before we came here, we stopped off in Italy to pick up some friends," began Aro. "They were only in case you pulled some silly stunt, but it seems unfair to bring them all this way and then not use them, don't you think?"

"You didn't really assume we would come all this way without the full Guard, did you?" asked Marcus. "You've bored us with your tales – they'll kill you now. Except Bella Swan – we want a little chat with her."

All five of them laughed at that and the Cullens turned to face the trees.

Like a low fog, more hooded figures darted from the forest to join the body of vampires now forming behind the Volturi. Our executioners.

They were varying in sizes – much like the Volturi – but there was more of them. More than enough to kill a coven twice the size of the Cullens, I was sure.

When at last they were all assembled, Aro turned to me.

"Come over here, Isabella," he beckoned. "Keep very still and we promise they won't hurt you."

My heart flipped inside my chest as I heard those familiar words. They were said before, in a dream, while I had slept on Edward's leather sofa.

Aro raised his left hand as though beckoning me and, at that signal, the Guard launched into action.

I wanted so much to stand and fight with the rest of my family, even though I knew I would be no help, but my body would not obey.

It stumbled towards Aro while my eyes remained fixed on the fight that was taking off.

Carlisle and Esme worked as a pair trying to confuse each attacker. They weaved and changed course so often, it appeared as though they were performing an elaborate dance.

But each time they overcame an opponent, another would take their place and each time it took longer to defeat them.

Alice was as nimble as I imagined she would be. She moved like a dancer, gracefully jumping and spinning out the way. Every so often, her eyes would glaze over for a hundredth of a second as she anticipated her opponent's next move and she deftly moved out of the way.

She was doing extraordinarily well when suddenly she dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. I saw Jasper spin round to find her and was instantly pinned to the floor as his attacker spotted his weakness.

Alice continued to writhe in pain as though she had been stabbed, but no one touched her. I looked around, desperate to know who was causing her such torture.

Then I saw her.

Jane was standing away from everyone else, staring right at Alice. Her red eyes shone brilliantly and small smile played on her lips. How was she doing that?

Suddenly, she looked away, as though she had completely tired of her little magic trick. Alice relaxed and flopped on the ground. In an instant, two members of the Guard seized her and brought her to her feet.

I looked back to Carlisle and Esme, just in time to see Carlisle trying to fend off an excessively large vampire, who seemed fixated on pursuing Esme. It wasn't working. Carlisle could barely move the mass of muscle that slowly advanced on delicate Esme.

They were losing. I didn't know a thing about battles and game plans, but even I could tell when a fight was about to be lost. And I hadn't even dared to look at one fighter yet.

I turned my head slowly, watching everywhere but the place where I knew he was. Even after all theses months apart I could still feel the pull between my body and his. It was as though we were connected somehow.

At last, I forced myself to look at him. He moved like a powerful animal. He used the natural components of the clearing to his advantage – launching off a rock or leading an attacker into the tree line.

He was so beautiful. Even when he let (what he called) his monster show he was extraordinary to me.

It made me love him even more. If that was possible.

I cowered back as an adversary grabbed his right arm and spun him round to lock it behind his back before slamming his head against the ground.

When he brought him up to smack his head down again, I saw a large crater in the hard earth, where Edward's rock solid head had met the ground.

I heard a faint moan waft through the air as Edward's head hit against the floor for a third time.

I couldn't watch anymore. I knew what I had to – _wanted_ – to do. I had promised I would do it, what seemed a lifetime ago in Edward's room. I just had to carry out my pledge now.

"Please, let me take their punishment!" I whispered desperately as I turned to Aro.

"Really?" he looked back at me with wonderment in his sallow eyes.

"Yes, please! Don't-" I saw the hunk of muscle land on top of Esme and she gasped. "Kill me, kill me, kill me!" I pleaded urgently. "Let me die now for all of them!"

Aro watched me closely for a moment longer before smiling to himself and looking back to the fight.

"Please," he called out delicately, raising one arm. Although his thin voice barely rose above speaking level, the clearing stilled instantaneously.

Jasper shot forward as soon as the Guard released him, breaking the calm, and encased Alice in his arms. It hurt to watch their show of love when I was so close to losing mine.

And I didn't even know if it was still reciprocated. He _had_ said he didn't want me anymore…

But, I hoped he did still love me despite that. I would make myself believe it so. He had left, yes, but in the very end he had come back. It was the best I could ask for.

As though, for once, he could hear my thoughts, Edward began looking around him frantically. I could tell he was searching for me.

I smiled a blissful smile to myself and took a deep breath as I prepared to finally face my fate.

"Edward," I called to him loudly. He stopped immediately and spun to look at me. He saw me standing by Aro and his face crumpled.

"No, no, no," I soothed. "No, Edward, no it's okay! Please, don't look like that – it's fine, I promise you it's fine…"

I trailed off and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I made a promise to Carlisle that I would bring his family back together and I'm going to do it, even if it means dying myself. Please, don't try and stop me. I love you, more than anything you could ever image, even in that spacious head of yours… I'm so _lucky_ I met you, however cliché it sounds. Tell Charlie… tell Charlie I… I…"

I couldn't speak as sobs forced their way past my trembling lips. I turned to Aro. He was looking at me in astonishment.

I took a huge gasp of breath, determined to keep my dignity.

"Make it as painful as you want but, please, let the Cullens live. I beg you – let me die for them."

I stretched my hands out to him and fell to my knees. Another sob threatened to erupt in my mouth but I bit back against it.

I wasn't scared for my life; I was grieving for having to lose Edward once more. I had given my everything to him and even now, as I was about to die, I knew I would give more.

Even when I had nothing left to give I would still want to devote myself completely and utterly to him.

I loved him so much it hurt. I physically wanted to vomit as his love scorched my insides like acid.

I squeezed my eyes together and more tears rolled past my lashes.

"This is most intriguing!" I looked up at Aro who was open-mouthed in awe. "A human so willing to die for a soulless creature like us."

He seemed slightly amused by my sacrifice.

"You don't know anything about his soul," I spat at him with my teeth clenched. I was right. Edward had a soul – I knew he did even if he didn't believe it himself. A soul that I had saved.

"Hmm," Aro pondered loudly. Then, he reached out a hand and placed it on my jaw.

I closed my eyes – this was it. I pictured Edward in all his beauty and hoped the image would stay with me even after I had gone.

"Killing you would be such a waste," I opened my eyes to see Aro kneeling by me, looking at my tear-stained face.

"I find it fascinating how you would devote your whole life, not just for Edward, but his whole family too. I think I would like to save you, Isabella Swan."

"W-What?" I was still trembling in fear. Aro took my hand and helped me stand up.

"Go to Edward, my dear. I was wrong. The Cullens, and you, shall live." He let go of my hand and smiled warmly at me.

"That's it? I can go?" my voice trembled as much as the rest of my body.

"Yes, though don't let me regret it. It is very rare that you should be allowed to live," Aro said gravely but continued to smile at me.

It took a moment for his words to sink in and I felt my jaw fall open in shock.

Then, I half turned, still looking at Aro in disbelief. I stumbled across the clearing and felt my foot catch on the messy grass.

I snapped my head round as I fell, trying to catch myself. But I didn't have to.

Before I could hit the floor a pair of strong, ice-cold, marble arms closed around me and pulled me into an embrace.

I took a deep breath and a shiver ran down my spine as the intoxicating, unforgettable scent of Edward filled my lungs.

I dared to look at his face and my fright turned to tears of joy. My dreams had really not done him justice.

He was beautiful. He was amazing. He was wonderful. He was... he was mine!

His pale skin was flawless and it pulled in all the right ways round his strong jaw bone and at the corners of his eyes. Eyes that could stop my heart. Their butterscotch centres looked like molten gold and smouldered devastatingly.

He lent his head towards mine then slowly and placed a cold kiss on my mouth. His cool lips crushed against mine and my heart stopped and started again in my chest as I revelled in his gentle touch.

I instinctively knotted my hands through his thick soft hair and, instead of pulling away as he used to, he wrapped his arms around my middle and squeezed me tight against him.

After all those months, when the hole in my chest had totally drained me, I felt fully intact again.

There was no puncture, no weak point – not even a scar.

Here, in my Edward's arms I was one hundred percent complete.

**A/N: Thank you so much, as always, for sticking with my little story and seeing it to the end. There's one more chapter left and it's a gushy one (Awhh) I hope you liked reading 'In Her Dreams' as much as I enjoyed writing it! I plan now to upload my current story, 'Federal Fever', which is WIP - so keep your eyes peeled! :D**

**Make sure you check back for the epilogue and thanks for reading!**

**Mel x**


	12. Chapter 12: Together Again

**A/N: So, here we are, the last chapter. I hope you truly have enjoyed IHD and I'll see you at the end!**

I watched as he let his ice cold fingertips dance across my belly. I giggled quietly.

"You're just like a school girl in love," he purred at me, my favourite crooked smile on his lips.

"I _am_ a school girl in love!" I replied. "But, if you keep making me laugh by _tickling _me –" I hit him with my pillow. "-you'll wake up Charlie!"

He glanced at the wall in the direction of Charlie's room before looking back at me.

"Hmm true... better shut you up then," he smiled wickedly.

Then, he bent down to gently kiss me and I, for once, stayed calm. This soft, slow sort of passion could be pretty romantic.

He let his kiss wander along my jaw bone until he reached my ear. He paused a moment before whispering: "I knew I could make you quiet."

I playfully pushed him away but he laughed inaudibly and brought his arm around me to pull me against his chest.

We were lying on my little, lumpy bed basking in each other's company. It was three-thirty in the morning and I had school in five hours, but I didn't care.

So what I spent a day tired at school when my nights were filled with Edward? And not just an imaginary version of him that I kept bound in my mind, but real, touchable, _kissable_ one.

Edward had been back in Forks for just under three weeks and I had yet to be parted from him.

Okay, I had to forego him for the odd half-hour to deal with my human 'minutes' but otherwise, he never left my side.

"I thought about coming back, you know," he announced suddenly, his beautiful voice muffled by his ribcage. "Just before my family left Alaska. I needed you so much and I longed that you needed me just as much. So, I came to see you one night. You were lying here smiling to yourself and I decided you really were better off without me."

"But I wasn't," I replied, propping myself up on my elbow so I could look at him. "I was probably just dreaming that you still loved me."

He looked at my earnestly then and his smile disappeared.

"I always have and always will love you. You will _always_ be my Bella. You just fell for my lies so easily." He sat up too and swung his legs off the bed to face away from me.

Well, hey now, what was with the mood? Couldn't we go back to kissing? Yes, that would be good, much better that sulking...

I caught myself before I fell into a fantasy about Edward. I didn't have to imagine anymore.

I knelt behind him and wrapped my arms around his cool frame.

"Edward," I whispered delicately into his ear. "I promise I will never _ever_ believe a word you say again."

He turned to look at me then, a smarting expression on his face, yet smiling all the same.

"You...!" he began before grabbing my neck and pulling my face to his. I lost concentration on everything and let Edward lay me back down on the bed, his hands gently resting on my waist.

I couldn't help it – not this time. I wrapped myself around him, desperately trying to get closer. After a second, he froze and pulled away sighing.

It had been worth it.

He lay back down beside me and placed a pillow between us to keep the chill off me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"That depends what it is," he replied slowly.

"In the clearing, with Aro... he read your mind then said he knew why you wouldn't want me to know that. What don't you want me to know?"

I was worried about this answer. In three weeks I had though up some pretty horrific conclusion by myself. I just prayed none of them were true.

Edward took an intake of unnecessary breath before answering.

"I'd really prefer not to say," he replied.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Please Edward," I tried to make my eyes smoulder as he did to little effect.

He laughed quietly.

"So like a kitten..." he mumbled under his breath.

Then, he sat up and crossed his legs underneath him so he sat facing me. He took my right hand and began stroking the back of it softly.

"Do you know Jacob Black?" he asked. He already knew I did so why ask? I nodded dumbly at him. "I... I met with him as well as going to Alaska. To ask him... about you."

"He was short and, well, rude as I expected he would be but he told me truthfully. But, I could hear what he wasn't saying."

I shifted nervously and Edward lifted his hand to stroke my cheek.

"He loves you, Bella. A worrying amount actually. I didn't want to say in the clearing because I didn't know if you would choose him over me. Which was selfish but I always am with you. I just needed to let Aro know about the treaty and that, if they killed you, they would have a pack of angry wolves on their trail."

"You tried to save me?" I blinked in astonishment.

"Of course I did. If I could just save you it would have been worth dying." He lay back down and gazed out my window. I let what he had said sink in. Confirmation that Jake liked me – great.

I thought of what Edward had just said. "He loves you... a worrying amount..." I know love was a powerful thing but did Edward honestly think the fact Jacob loved me so much would... _no!_

"It was Jacob?" I asked in wonderment. "My dreams? It was Jacob?"

He turned his head to look at me.

"And he didn't even realise," he winked. My prolonged shocked expression must have started to worry him then because he pulled me towards him protectively.

"That dream catcher of yours wasn't bought at all – he made it." My mouth dropped open a little bit. "He _is_ after all a magical creature, of sorts, and the strength of the love he feels for you... something happened while he was making it that is beyond our understanding."

"I suppose, as you saw less of him, because of his pack and you being so averted to life itself, the dream catcher became a bit of him always with you. I suppose it was possible that it helped to bring us back as he was trying to protect you."

I knew it! I couldn't believe it! I had worked it out, ages ago, but thought it wasn't possible. I laughed – I didn't need any amplified human brain to be clever!

"What's so funny?" asked Edward confused.

"I thought about that, I just didn't think that would even be possible," I replied.

Edward laughed too – though it wasn't really that funny. We could have avoided almost being killed.

"But, that doesn't explain why none of you can remember it," I thought aloud. What did Jacob have to do with that?

"I thought about that too and I've worked it out," Edward replied smugly.

He quickly pulled a sheet around me when I shivered before he explained.

"Vampires and wolves will never be compatible – it's just not meant to be. So, when our destinies get mixed up with the wolves' fates they get lost, especially in such a volatile place like your brain."

I remained silent at his unfunny joke.

"Alice's visions work in much the same way. She can't see their futures and if you're with them, she loses you too. I guess, as it was Jacob who ultimately brought us here, our memory of the past year was overridden."

"Oh," was all I replied.

Was that really possible? I _guess_ it could be – hello? I was lying with a vampire, anything could occur!

"Do you think that's what happened?" I asked Edward. He would know better than I would.

"That's the answer I'm content with," he replied simply. Then I would be too.

I giggled to myself and rolled onto my front. Edward looked so exquisite in the moon's blue wash – almost as good as he looked in the sunlight.

I picked up his hand and traced around his palm with my fingers, trying to imagine the light reflecting off it like millions of tiny diamonds. I would have to get him to show me again sometime soon. It was hard to envisage.

I traced up his forearms absent-mindedly, my heart fluttering softly as my fingers touched his marble skin. I glanced up quickly and saw him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, laughing self-consciously.

"You are so beautiful," he replied, rolling over so I was forced to lie on my back. He hovered a few centimetres above me and I breathed him in greedily.

He kissed me warmly, wrapping his arms under me and pulling me tight against his solid chest. He kiss was deep and sure, full of meaning and certainty.

After a minute, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he said simply. "And I promise never to leave you ever again."

Then, he went back to kissing me tenderly and I allowed myself to get lost in a dream of happiness and Edward.

**A/N: Ta-da! Gotta love a mushy HEA! **

**Thank you so much for reading to the end and I hope you liked it as much as some of you claim! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Please do keep me in your favourite authors as I will be updating with new stories ASAP. **

**Thank you so much and ta-ta for now!**

**Mel x**


End file.
